At Your Command
by Five Shades
Summary: Zahri is a blood elf soldier who proudly serves the Horde in Northrend. She also owns a Darkspear raptor and the two find themselves in the capital city for a much anticipated break. What happens when a bored troll at Brewfest takes notice?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is a story I had posted before, years ago, but had long since deleted because I just wasn't happy with it. I have no idea if anyone will even be interested in reading this, however I am mainly doing this as a creative exercise. I left all of my stories unfinished before and I now wish to fix that haha. I have recently worked a massive revision on this one and I have taken it in a different direction. This story is set sometime in the middle of WotLK because that is what was going on in the game when I originally wrote the story. I have no idea what is happening in WOW right now except that Vol'jin is now the Warchief. Huzzah. Also, I am well aware that belfs and trolls aren't supposed to get together in lore, but I like to think exceptions can happen. This is a romance, but there won't be anything explicit or sexual.

Disclaimer: I don't own WOW or trolls or elves or sadly any Blackrock Lager. Blizzard owns it all.

Chapter One

Orgrimmar, Brewfest

Zahri exhaled a sigh of relief when the zeppelin from Warsong Hold lurched to a halt. The goblins were ingenious with their inventions and she was grateful to be able to travel between the continents aboard the great floating ships, but she didn't think her feet could step onto solid land soon enough.

Two days of travel in a dank little cabin had made the Sin'dorei rogue antsy and fidgety. She blew out a tired sigh, knowing Ajia had fared no better. She'd spent the last hour or so in the belly of the ship in the livestock hold whispering soothing words to her beloved raptor companion. The enormous green reptile danced around nervously, wide-eyed and huffing impatiently. The blood elf held her bridle and stroked the raptor's muscular neck, crooning softly.

"It's ok, pretty girl, we are about to get out of here and then I promise you can run and hunt to your heart's content. How does that sound?" The raptor squawked and tossed her head, her mistress's attempt at placating doing nothing to calm her.

She huffed in annoyance thinking of Kredis' teasing her and ribbing her about her beautiful Darkspear raptor…and while she'd been trying to leave of all things! It was like he was trying to stall her or something.

_"Honestly, Zahri…you spend half your time trying to calm this beast down. What's the appeal?"_

_She shot him a look of clear vexation over her shoulder as she stuffed the last of hers and Ajia's gear into her saddlebags as she was preparing for departure to Orgrimmar. The stables at Warsong Hold were a flurry of activity as many of its longer term occupants prepared for their fall leave, and yet Kredis had managed to find her before she could sneak off. She sighed and turned to fully face him. She didn't have the desire or the time to deflect his awkward attempts at seduction. It was probably high time she leveled with him and told him that while she cared deeply for him like a brother or friend, there was absolutely no way they would ever be romantically involved._

_Great Sun, she didn't have the energy for this right now. And he looked so lovesick too. She felt a shaft of guilt._

_"Kredis, don't you have anything better to do other than bug me about Ajia while I'm trying to get out of here? I'm going to miss the zeppelin!"_

_The handsome blond paladin stepped closer to her and crossed his arms, an impish grin on his face. He ignored her agitation. "I've always wondered about why you insisted on taking all that time off just to earn that brutish animal. Could it be you have a thing for trolls?" he teased her relentlessly._

_Zahri groaned, her face coloring because he was closer to the mark than he realized. "Please don't start. I take enough grief from them without adding your torment to the mix. Leave me alone about Ajia."_

_She pushed past him, leading her fidgeting mount out of the stables. As expected, Kredis fell into step beside her._

_"C'mon, Zahri…couldn't you wait a day or so to head out? I have some paperwork and loose ends to tie up here before I can pack it in and I would love to accompany you." he stepped closer to her and looked her up and down suggestively. "We could share a cabin and save gold on the fare. What do you say?" he appealed to her practical side and pouted petulantly in a way that she imagined he thought was cute and endearing. She rolled her eyes, but didn't have the heart to shoot him down outright. She felt another stab of guilt._

_"You know where to find me in Orgrimmar, Kredis. Meet me then and we will have dinner or something, I don't know. I am itching to get the hell out of here and start my leave. I am not waiting one second longer." _

_His face fell but he nodded. "Fine, but I'll hold you to it. Safe travels, Zahri. See you in a few days." She allowed him to lightly kiss her on the cheek. She watched him walk back toward the men's barracks with a dejected slump to his broad shoulders. She blew a sigh of exasperation through her bangs as she trudged off toward the lifts that would take her to the zeppelin, leading an excitable raptor in her wake._

Zahri sighed guiltily remembering that last exchange with her old friend, but she quickly pushed the heavy feeling aside. She had a full week of rest and relaxation ahead of her before heading back to Warsong Hold to get fresh orders for a new tour of duty. Her time in the Horde army had been grueling, and at times she had wanted to quit just out of sheer exhaustion. But she had stuck with it and grown stronger, learning the finer aspects of being a combat rogue. With determination and hard work, she'd been promoted to corporal and had been assigned to a new region that was yet to be determined. She would be a team leader over a new batch of soldiers still green from training camp.

But until then, she intended to enjoy her time off, looking forward to seeing and spending time with her friends, yes, even Kredis. She closed her eyes briefly, thinking she really needed to set things straight with him. Perhaps she'd been a bit too ambiguous with him and inadvertently strung him along. It wouldn't be pleasant but it was long overdue. After all, she cared deeply for him…just not in that way.

Her ears pricked when she heard the voice of the goblin first mate of the zeppelin bellowing from the top of the stairs.

"All clear to disembark! Welcome to Orgrimmar!"

Zahri fought the urge to shove past the other passengers and animals that filed slowly out of the livestock hold and shuffled patiently along. She wanted off this thing NOW. As she waited she looked down and smoothed her hand over her flat stomach, admiring the new black leather armor that had been a gift to herself upon her promotion. She had felt a bit self-conscious when she had first tried it on, the supple leather hugging her curves, fitting her like a second skin. But she had found the lightweight leathers comfortable and functional for her profession and decided they suited her perfectly. Her new weapon belt kept her dagger and mace comfortably in place at her sides. She wouldn't need them for her stay in Orgrimmar, so she would change as soon as she got settled.

Her eyes lingered on the insignia that was freshly stitched on the arm of her new leathers that signified her a new corporal and felt a surge of pride. She'd worked hard and had been rewarded for her diligence.

Her first order of business was to make Ajia as calm and happy as possible. While a steadfast and and able companion, the raptor was prone to skittishness in big crowds and the two day confinement in the livestock hold of the zeppelin only added to the reptile's nervous energy.

Zahri and Ajia at long last finally were free of the stifling atmosphere of the zeppelin tower and found themselves in the arid Durotar heat. The sky was deep blue and the brightness of the late afternoon sun was almost unbearable, but that didn't put a damper on the spirit of revelry that permeated the crowd. The towering city walls rose to her left, imposing and impressive. She had been to Orgimmar a few times in the past but never during an event like Brewfest. Colorful tents dotted the landscape. Wide-eyed, the rogue surveyed the the booths with hawkers cajoling you to try yer luck at tests of skill at various degrees of inebriation, as evidenced by the many festival-goers stumbling about hunting and pouncing on...nothing. Zahri giggled at the ridiculousness of it. But it sure did look like fun.

There were vendors selling breads and cheeses from all over Azeroth, and of course beer vendors. Zahri's nose was filled with the aroma of hops. She gripped Ajia's lead and murmured to the raptor, knowing she was becoming more and more nervous. The festival-goers crowded the main thoroughfare, and she paused before the city gates, wondering if she should just head into the city and stable her mount or if she should brave the throng with an overly excitable raptor. Glancing at her fidgeting mount, she decided to take her chances in the crowd because it was the only way to get to the long stretch of road connecting Orgrimmar and Razor Hill; and there her companion could work off some of her nervous aggression and hunt. She began making her way south down the main road. Zahri mumbled an embarrassed apology when the raptor snapped at a vendor who was shoving samples of the delicacies he was hawking right in her face. She blew an exasperated sigh through her bangs while stroking her mount's chuffing snout. It would not do to have the raptor dismember anyone.

Ajia paid no mind to her struggling mistress and continued to toss her great head, heedless of Zahri's desperate hold on her lead. The diminutive elf was reminded briefly of why it would have been better to choose a gentle Hawkstrider for her ground transportation as she struggled to keep the huge Darkspear raptor under control. She squashed that thought with a smile and forged ahead, just thinking of what it felt like in Ajia's saddle, the feel of her powerful muscles shifting beneath her, running like the wind.

But before she got too far she heard a loud drawn-out whistle...the kind made by leering men intent on harassing women just trying to get from point A to point B. For reasons she was too tired to examine at that moment, she turned to see who it was. A large muscular troll was loitering beside a huge beer keg with a massive tauren and a burly orc, all of them seemed to be working hard at reaching maximum inebriation. The troll openly leered in her direction, his deep set eyes bright and hungry. His elbow was braced casually on the swaying orc's shoulder for support, his eyes fixed on her...at least she thought he was looking at her.

Zahri's stomach did a back flip. Well, this was definitely interesting. She'd never been the object of a troll's flirtation before. She found herself momentarily unable to react. She looked off to the side slightly and then back at him. Yeeeep. His nod confirmed he was indeed referring to her.

This had never happened to her before. She'd been flirted with by elves before plenty of times. But never by a troll…and he was basically staring at her like she were a steak and he hadn't eaten in a week.

Not knowing quite what else to do, she simply continued on her way, with one hand on Ajia's neck and the other holding her reins. She pulled the prancing Ajia on, looking straight ahead. She swallowed hard, her mouth a bit dry.

What else could she have done? She groaned at feeling even remotely flattered by a catcall on the street. Although she could not deny a feeling of exhilaration that he would regard her as attractive, even though he'd only whistled at her.

As for the troll in question, he was content to wile away the afternoon with his buddies sampling as many brews as they could get their hands on, which at the moment happened to be a generous-sized keg of Blackrock Lager. They didn't have anything else to do, all of them pleased to be unencumbered by any pressing responsibility for the rest of the week. Their leave started today and they could think of no better way to start it off than by consuming as much beer as possible. The troll, orc, and tauren had arrived in Orgrimmar a few hours ago and had been lazily soaking up the festival atmosphere when the troll straightened, the back of his hand flying out to smack the orc in the chest, commanding his attention.

"Look at dat...," he breathed in awe at the sight of the beautiful blood elf leading a magnificent Darkspear raptor. He let out a loud appreciative whistle for her benefit.

She froze and turned and looked at him, a look of shock on her face. He grinned and nodded at her. She made to continue on her way, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Dat's a beautiful raptah ya got dere, elf." He continued to openly leer at her, suggesting that it wasn't the raptor at all he was admiring. His comrades guffawed and continued to toss back their beer steins. Her stomach did another flip when he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Zahri blinked owlishly at him, her agitated mount momentarily forgotten. That really was a troll that had just openly flirted with her. This was a scenario she'd always secretly fantasized about happening ever since she'd spent all that time around trolls earning her raptor. It was a 'thing' she'd barely even admitted to herself, much less anyone else. She was yanked from her thoughts and swore under her breath as Ajia stamped from foot to foot, constantly tossing her head and screeching. She struggled mightily, tugging with both hands on the leather lead that was attached to the beast's bridle. The big reptile jostled passersby and even knocked over a little orc boy, who scampered quickly out of the way of dancing claw tipped feet. She called out an apology to the boys mother who shot her a glare as she dusted the little boy off.

Zahri wanted to be free of the confining atmosphere of the crowd so Ajia could calm down and stretch her legs and run. Zahri understood; she also longed to be in the saddle so she could feel the wind on her face. A scowl crossed her features as she shot a defiant last look over her shoulder at the big troll. He was probably only going to tease her about being quote 'a silly elf girl that should just stick to riding a fluffy chicken' unquote. She'd heard it all before. She was so fed up with trolls giving her a hard time about her choice of mount.

Roj'kah grinned when the elf tossed that haughty look over her shoulder at him. Damn, she was a beautiful female. He couldn't help being impressed seeing a tiny little thing like her command such a majestic animal, one which rivaled his own raptor in strength and agility by the looks of her. And he also couldn't help himself from admiring the alluring way the elf's backside swayed, even if she was hustling away from him. The saying, "Hate to see you go, but I sure like to watch you leave." took on a whole new meaning for the awestruck troll.

Roj'kah leaned his elbow heavily on his friend's shoulder again and tilted his head all the way to the side, as if it would give him a clearer view of the retreating elf's posterior. He uttered a low whistle through his teeth. A sight like that in skin-tight leather was proof that the gods existed.

"Ya evah in yo _life_ seen tail as fine as dat, mon?" he asked his orc companion dreamily, a dopey expression on his face.

Brunil snorted and laughed at the troll, slapping him hard but affectionately in the chest. "I prefer my women a bit meatier...but yeah, as elves go, that one certainly has a nice…hic!….one."

"Roj, you always have had a thing for the elf women...don't understand it," Jannos chuckled. The druid shook his head, scratching his side as he quaffed his mug.

"Oi, mon! I dun have a 'ting fo' da elf women. I jus' be likin' da looks of dat one at dis point in time..." he trailed off, his expression glazing over as he watched the lovely, leather-clad elf struggle with her mount. He shook his head and ran his hand over his face, blinking a couple of times as if he were seeing a vision. Her hair was black and glossy like a raven's wing and it tumbled wild over her graceful shoulders in gentle waves with long delicate ears peeking out. Her oval face was complimented by lush pink lips and large almond shaped eyes that glowed emerald. Her skin was like smooth ivory. She had the athletic build of a warrior but still retained soft feminine curves in all the right places. The impressive weapons hanging casually from a thick utility belt riding low on her hips and the wicked daggers strapped to muscular thighs suggested she was no pushover. But what grabbed him was her mount. It was a Darkspear raptor, likely raised as a hatchling by a raptor master of his own people.

He couldn't remember ever seeing an elf with a raptor. But seeing this elf with such a magnificent animal and wearing skin-tight black leather was like one of his fantasies come to life. He winced a little when the big raptor lifted the elf completely off of her feet by the reins. That raptor was a handful! But what a gorgeous pair the two of them made...

The orc's hand passed in front of the troll's face a few times disrupting his pleasant train of thought. His head jerked and he glared at Brunil. Both of his comrades were laughing at him.

"Man, you're drooling," the tauren guffawed, holding his stein under the tap for a top up.

"Yeah, so what if I am? She be a fine lookin' woman who look like she be needin' da assistance of a mon wit experience," he grinned wolfishly, "wit raptors." The orc and tauren snorted, though they envied their friend's easy confidence. The girl would likely fall for whatever line he tossed her way. Damn trolls.

The warrior popped his knuckles with a flourish and looked with mock sagacity at his friends. "Watch and learn, gentlemen."

His comrades slapped him on the back, whistling encouragement and calling out lewd advice but fully hoping he would crash and burn, as he sauntered over to where he saw the beautiful elf on the edge of the festival grounds.

Roj'kah watched her for a moment, noticing up close how agitated and nervous she really was. He knew that her mental state was transmitting to the raptor, who was picking up on every emotion her mistress was sending out. Roj'kah knew raptors well enough to know that if the elf didn't calm down, she would have a dangerous situation on her hands. It wasn't much different from the way humans behaved with their horses, a tidbit he had picked up in skirmishes with the Alliance. A skittish horse almost always served a nervous or distracted human, and thus made easy prey. Roj'kah grinned around his tusks…maybe this elf could hold her own out in the field, but here she was totally out of her element and it showed. He rolled his shoulders. Time to be of 'assistance' to a damsel in distress.

Figuring the raptor was the perfect excuse to introduce himself and show how knowledgeable and helpful he could be, he whispered soothingly in Zandali to the huffing and chuffing raptor as he approached. The elf had her back to him, trying unsuccessfully to quiet the beast, thus not noticing when the troll stood right behind her.

Zahri's nerves were so frazzled, focusing so intently on the head tossing raptor, that she didn't know someone stood directly behind her until she saw a massive three fingered hand reach around her to stroke the tense animal's neck. The elf froze, the rumbling lilt of a deep gravelly voice speaking the rhythmic tones of an exotic language causing her to still. The sound washed over her.

She blinked, realizing that Ajia's nervous dancing had quieted to a calm sway. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder, hardly surprised to see the arrogant smirk of the warrior who had just whistled at her moments ago. He looked down at her with a lopsided grin, waggled his eyebrows minutely, and then glanced back at Ajia, resuming his deep dulcet croon that seemed to hypnotize the beast. The raptor immediately responded to the troll's voice and touch, calming so drastically that Zahri momentarily forgot her discomfort. How the bloody hell did he do that?

She took in the big male's appearance. The first thing she noticed was how incredibly tall he was. He was, in a word, huge. Even with the utterly miserable posture that seemed to be a racial trait, he still towered over her. His skin was a pale bluish-purple and his hair was a deep mossy green riot that fell over his shoulders and down his back in thick ropey dreadlocks. She was surprised to find his appearance pleasing in a rugged, albeit boyish sort of way, his upward curved tusks, big nose and severe features only adding to his appeal. She found herself staring in fascination at the coarse hair that grew along his strong jaw.

Zahri blinked in annoyance at where her mind had led her. Her head swam when the troll's earthy scent washed over her and she noticed immediately his heat…he seemed to physically radiate almost like a furnace. He had an aura that commanded attention without even trying. She felt his breath on the top of her head as he continued to speak soothingly in his hypnotic voice.

Then she remembered that this…whistling pervert…had sidled up behind her, probably intending to make fun of her for trying without success to tame such a beast as a raptor.

She spun around to face him, the movement causing Ajia to toss her head, startled from the troll's soothing rumble. Zahri peered up into his face, wrong-footed that he remained where he was standing, maintaining his unhurried strokes on the raptor's neck. Because of this, she was sandwiched between the animal and this rather cheeky troll.

Great sun, why was he staring like that?

"What is it exactly are you trying to pull?" she hissed.

"I not be tryin' to pull nothin', mon, jus' offerin' my skill with raptah whisperin' to a lady in need." He grinned roguishly down at her, not giving her an inch of space.

Nonplussed, Zahri huffed, not trusting his motives for a second, but also not denying the miraculous effect he had on Ajia. The big reptile pushed her nose into his large three fingered hand, chirping softly. Crossing her arms, she pinned him with a hard stare. Hating to do it, but curious as hell, she asked coldly, trying to disguise the effect he was having on her. "How did you get her to calm down like that?"

His eyes sparkled with mirth, and she noted that they were the most unusual shade of amber. "Ya really want me to tell ya? I could tell ya, but ya not gonna like what I have ta say."

Heavens, his voice was _so deep_, she could feel it as much as hear it.

She glared daggers at him, positive he was doing it purpose, and on the verge of mocking her.

She snorted in irritation, her face flushing. "I'm not interested in playing games, troll, and you have no way of knowing what I do or do not like. So don't assume anything about me. You came over here for some purpose, I assume." she drawled. She was tired, hungry, and out of her element in this environment. Not to mention there was a big, bothersome and irritatingly attractive troll that would not leave her alone for some reason...although she had a pretty good idea the taunting about elf girls owning big strong raptors was coming. She glared at him.

Roj'kah knew that stance. She was in defensive mode, ready to claw his eyes out if he so much as looked at her sideways. He felt a slight pang of sympathy for her, wondering if perhaps Orgrimmar during Brewfest was a new and strange experience for her. His observant eyes took in the Horde insignia on her arm designating her as a corporal within the ranks of soldiers that served in Northrend. She probably didn't 'do' big city life, likely being used to being out in the field. He sighed and chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck in an uncharacteristic nervous gesture. Snooty elf or not, she was a soldier and probably as tired and in need of a break as he was.

"Yeah mon, I noticed ya raptor be givin' ya a bit of a handful, an' I didn't want nothin' bad to happen in dis crowd." He spread his hands in a gesture of innocent goodwill. "So here I am."

She eyed him dubiously, trying mightily to ignore his flirtatious demeanor. "What do you mean, 'bad'?"

He quirked his lips indulgently and her eyes riveted to his mouth. By the Sun, those tusks were wicked looking. He dipped his head in a gesture that seemed to read the direction of her attentions, stroking the curve of one of the threatening looking appendages as if thinking hard about her question. Her eyes widened. His eyes hooded as he answered her suspicious inquiry.

"Well, I grew up around raptors. Dey be very sensitive to da mood of dere mastahs...everyting you be feelin', she be feelin'." His deep voice crooned and reverted back to his hypnotic native tongue for the benefit of the fidgeting beast, all the while gazing at the elf. His eyes slid back to the raptor and he spoke in Orcish again.

"Dis girl be tense." the troll supplied helpfully. He could have quite truthfully been referring to Zahri or the raptor.

Zahri was lulled by his words that made perfect sense. Ajia was feeding off of her emotions? It was a concept she had never thought of, and certainly this information had never been supplied by the raptor master who had reluctantly relinquished Ajia to her, she thought sourly. She turned to Ajia, looking into one golden reptilian eye that shifted curiously back and forth. She sucked in a breath when she felt him shifting behind her, his deep baritone soft and rumbling, purling through the air around her. "Jus' talk to her soft, let her always be hearin' ya voice..." She exhaled when she felt his warm breath on her ear, and she saw the gleaming curve of his tusks out of the corner of her eye.

"Relax ya body when ya handle her, find ya center...if ya have to take two minutes to relax, den do it. Dun be in such a hurreh, ya elves always be in such a hurreh…" he crooned, his focus on the raptor. Zahri shivered, feeling the vibrations of his voice in her belly. Mercy, what was wrong with her? She closed her eyes briefly, trying valiantly to pull herself together. One shouldn't be able to _feel_ another person's voice.

Zahri swayed slightly, unable to admit to herself that this troll was practically making her swoon just by _talking_. Of course that wasn't it! It was probably a number of factors: the heat, lack of food, the excitement of a new environment. Yes, that had to be it. She blinked rapidly a few times and turned around briskly to face him, deciding that she needed to get Ajia taken care of because the sensory overload was wearing her out, never mind the fact that the one responsible was a troll. Not that it mattered…but heavens! This was ridiculous. She cleared her throat loudly and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Thank you very much for your help and advice with Ajia. I really must be on my way so she can hunt."

Roj grinned down at the comely elf, amused at her attempt to hide her reaction to him. Oh, yes, he would be seeing her again. "Da name's Roj'kah. Glad to meet ya."

She hesitated, miffed that his eyes were clearly laughing at her even if the rest of his expression wasn't. She reluctantly allowed him to take her smaller hand in a bruising handshake. She bit out, "Zahri…a pleasure."

She was distracted again by his unusual colored eyes. He stood there in the shade of a giant rock, smiling slightly around his tusks, his shining amber eyes half-lidded, leaning against it with the effortless grace only trolls possessed. Taking in his mischievous demeanor, she quirked her lips. Then a thought occurred to her, and she pulled her hand away, crossing her arms. His singular focus upon her made her forget her fatigue.

"Hmmm, interesting. You say that my raptor feels what I am feeling. And she has been nothing but agitated ever since we got to Orgrimmar...wonder why I'm so agitated?" She cocked her head and looked at him pointedly, as if to imply the whole thing was his fault. His answering grin displayed sharp gleaming teeth.

"How am I supposed to know dat? I jus' met ya. I don' know why ya be havin' a hard time handlin' ya raptor." he replied innocently, in a tone that suggested he knew full well why.

She narrowed her eyes at him, getting the feeling that his helpful mood had passed and he was now intent only on aggravating her. She had worked hard and long to be granted the privilege of owning a Darkspear raptor, and had already had quite enough of well-meaning but condescending bits of advice tossed liberally at her by trolls and especially raptor handlers. When she had come to them two years ago to purchase her mount she had gotten an earful from them, learning firsthand how opinionated trolls could be when it came to their beloved raptors. Not to mention how reluctant they were to let one of the sleek beasts go to an elf, no matter how many times over she had proven herself to them.

Zahri scoffed. She and Ajia had developed a strong bond, and while the raptor was high-strung and excitable most of the time, Zahri found her to be stout-hearted and trustworthy, and well worth the trouble to obtain.

"I am perfectly capable of handling my mount, troll!" she informed him haughtily, turning her back on him with the intention of vaulting herself into the saddle. This conversation was so over. Wildly good-looking troll or not, she wasn't putting up with his mockery.

"Clearly you is," he drawled, his gaze moving appreciatively over her lovely leather-clad backside. He thought absently that if that skin-tight leather get-up was her battle armor then it qualified as a weapon all by itself. He almost felt sorry for any poor fool that she went into battle against. That just wouldn't be fair.

Zahri sputtered at his jibe, whirling around in fury. He was making fun of her! "If it weren't for you...whistling and tossing out your...comments, I wouldn't have been so on edge!" She immediately regretted her words.

The troll looked at her in surprise and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, but his eyes danced with laughter. "Ey, I nevah called out nothin' impropah...I jus' told ya how preety ya mount be." He crooned to the raptor, "And she be _so preety_." His eyes slid to the elf, again, he could have been referring to the elf with that last comment.

Realizing the truth of his statement, she seethed. Noticing the smug look on his face, she understood what he was doing. He was baiting her, trying to anger her for some sick and twisted reason. She was not going to let this troll get the best of her with his cocky, easy-going, flirty, smooth-talking attitude, and his hypnotic voice that made her lose her train of thought...ooohh! She wanted to introduce his face to her fist! She had never been so thrown off balance, had never encountered a man who was so condescending, even among her own kind. Sin'dorei men never had the ability to bother her, their comments rarely having the power to ruffle her when they made lame attempts to flirt with her. So why did this troll so utterly get to her? It was obvious what he was doing…he was making sport of her for his own amusement. She tamped down on her irritation in an attempt to retain some shred of her dignity and took a deep breath.

"That is true, however I do take issue with you insinuating that I cannot handle my mount. Ajia and I have managed just fine for over two years. It seems that you, like every other troll out there, think I am helpless when it comes to raptors...and I don't appreciate it."

As if on cue, Ajia began tossing her head and clicking her claws on the hard-packed red dirt, snorting impatiently. Zahri's fists clenched when she noticed the troll lift one hairless eyebrow as he looked over her shoulder at the fidgeting reptile. He pushed away from the rock he was leaning against and moved toward her, his voice immediately calming the beast, annoying Zahri to no end. She looked up at Roj'kah. His expression was calm, but his eyes danced with glee.

The troll couldn't help himself. It was right there and it was just too easy.

"I'm tinkin' mebbe da raptor be too much of a mount fo a leetle elf like ya." he deadpanned innocently.

Zahri's jaw dropped. Oh, no. He did not just go there.

That did it. Narrowing her eyes dangerously, she stepped forward, her whole body tense with anger. She jabbed her finger in his chest craning her neck as she glared up at him.

"I _know_ I did _not_ just hear you say that to me!" she hissed, punctuating her words with little jabs.

Refusing to back down, because making her angry was perversely entertaining, he replied smoothly, "I be fairly confidant, leetle elf, dat dis raptor has nevah been dis calm and docile fo ya." he reached over and stroked the raptor's smooth neck, grinning when the reptile's eyelids drooped.

Shaking with fury, and because what the troll said was true, Zahri felt the nearly uncontrollable desire to slap him, her hand twitching. However, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of agreeing with him or lashing out at him. She was cranky, dirty, and hungry...she didn't have the patience or the mental dexterity for witty (or flirty?) banter, no matter how interesting her opponent.

Shooting him a frosty glare, she turned her back on him to rummage through Ajia's saddlebag to fetch herself and Ajia a quick bite to sustain them until dinnertime. She may or may not have been stalling for a chance to regain control of her thudding heart. She was done with this cocky troll and his…demeanor…whatever it was. But she couldn't bear to let him get the last word. She pulled on Ajia's lead, making for the road south away from Orgrimmar. She tossed back airily, affecting an unconcerned and bored tone with great difficulty. "You have no idea what you are talking about, troll."

Roj'kah fought back a grin, and fell into step beside her. No way in hell was he letting it drop here. The girl was sadly uninformed on the finer points of raptor handling. She clearly had a strong relationship with her raptor but was oblivious to how sensitive her mount was to her volatile moods. "I tink I know dat you don't know ya mount as well as ya thought ya did."

"Really, who asked you, anyway?" she snapped irritably, picking up her pace and tugging on Ajia's reigns, wanting desperately to be rid of this warrior who was effortlessly making her feel like an idiot. It wasn't helping matters that she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that an extremely good looking troll had also flirted rather openly with her.

His laugh washed over her like warm honey, further angering her. And to make matters worse, his eyes were so jovial and friendly...nudging something in her she was in no mood to face at the moment. "You did, elf. I was just answerin' ya question. Ya saw how calm she was when I be speakin' to her...ya see da difference?"

Zahri was at her limit. The day had been long and nerve wracking. Everything Roj'kah was saying was correct and reasonable and in all likelihood she would implement his suggestions regarding her mount. She knew she was being surly with him, which was truthfully out of character for her. But he was pushing every single last one of her buttons and quite frankly, she was done. Suddenly, despite her fatigue, she was itching for a fight and it was time for this troll to put his money where his mouth was. If he enjoyed getting under her skin then he better be ready to put up or shut up. She sucked at witty coquettish banter…but she sure as hell knew how to hand someone their ass on a platter when the occasion warranted it.

They had made it to the part of the road that carved deeply into the canyon. Zahri swung herself into the saddle, her eyes flashing. "Let's see how arrogant you are after I kick your ass in a duel, troll. Ajia needs to hunt now. Meet me at the city gates in one hour."

And with that, she whirled Ajia around and the two took off like a shot toward Razor Hill. She didn't know what compelled her to challenge the troll to a duel...he would probably make fairly quick work of her. But the thought of going against him in one-on-one combat was a heady one. She may be wrong-footed by his easy-going and flirty demeanor, but she was firmly on familiar territory when it came to physical sparring. She needed to work off some aggression and what better way to do so than to spar with someone who had been mocking her for the past half hour? She smiled grimly and reigned Ajia in near a cluster of rocks and dismounted.

The canyon was cool and shaded, the perfect place for the raptor to hunt because the desert animals that she preyed on were less likely to be sheltering under rocks. She began to stretch her muscles to loosen and warm them up and allowed herself to think about the troll. As her anger cooled, she wondered if she had been too rash to challenge him like she did. He WAS pretty huge and would probably take great joy in flattening her and then rubbing her face in it. Never mind that his singular focus upon her and his nearness tied her stomach in knots. This was a situation that she never imagined she would find herself in. She never expected to be the object of a troll's…attention? Flirtation? What was it he was doing exactly? Whatever it was, it touched upon a long hidden fantasy. She found the jungle trolls to be intriguing, mysterious, dangerous…beautiful. No one, with the exception of her best friend Veya, would ever understand. She groaned as she continued her stretches and warm-up exercises.

Zahri frowned as she straightened, watching the beautiful raptor in the distance leap on a small fox, quickly silencing its cries as she ate her fill. Oh well, at any rate, the challenge was made and a contest of battle skill would be a good way to work out all her pent up nervousness. And besides, the troll probably wouldn't even show up, figuring it too much bother and had likely already lost interest in toying with her. She sighed, thinking if that were the case, it was probably for the best anyway.

Roj'kah was smiling like a fool when he walked back up to Brunil and Jannos, who, not surprisingly, were still guarding the same beer keg as before. Brunil didn't know what to make of his grin. "Well, what happened? You don't look like a guy who just crashed and burned...so why aren't you with her?"

Roj surprised them both by bursting into such a fit of laughter that they thought he'd finally lost his mind. When he finally calmed down enough to tell them what happened, Brunil's eyes widened in disbelief. Only Roj'kah would have the testicular fortitude to piss off a woman bad enough for her to challenge him to a contest of combat strength and still be confidant that he could make her fall for him. And the bitch of it was, she probably would fall for him. The orc scowled. Damn trolls.

"So are you actually going to accept her challenge? We're talking a little elf woman that could be blown away by a strong wind." Jannos stated dubiously. He looked at Roj like he'd grown a second head. The druid thought the troll was a bit strange, but he secretly envied the ease with which the fairer sex took to him. Back on base in the pub there was always a comely female, trolless, orcess, even the odd tauren lady, that would be hanging onto the scruffy warrior's arm that seemed to just eat up the troll's ridiculous banter and jokes. It was annoying. The fact that one wanted to DUEL him did nothing to dampen Roj's confidence that the woman would be his by week's end.

"Ya mon, of course I am! Ya don't tink I'm such a sissy dat I be runnin' away from a woman? Besides, it's not like we be usin' weapons. Dat be against city rules durin' Brewfest anyway. If ya wanna duel, ya gotta get permission and den dey give ya practice swords."

Brunil snorted a disbelieving laugh at Roj. "So you really think she will still talk to you after you spar with her?"

Roj'kah smiled wolfishly. "Oh, Zahri will do more den just talk to me. Boys, dat woman will be putty in mah hands befo' da night is ovah."

The tauren and the orc just shook their heads and exchanged an amused look before they all began making their way through the crowd toward the city gates.

A/N- Please review! The next chapter is already written. I'm just doing some final editing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N -ahaha I got reviews! Makes my day! And from BV. Girl, I heart you. Here's more just for you lol.

just a quick note about troll accents; in this story when trolls are talking in their own language to each other there won't be the accent. I figured it only makes sense for them to have the accent if they are speaking Orcish or whatever the common language of the Horde is. I've seen other writers do it this way before and decided it worked well. Just a heads up so there is no confusion. :)

Chapter Two

Zahri had thoroughly stretched and warmed up her muscles and had shed her chest armor and weapon belt so that all she wore was her leather pants and a snug black tank top. She knew with this contest there would be no weapons allowed. If both combatants agreed to it, they could use practice swords or daggers. She was a little apprehensive to face the troll in hand to hand combat; by the looks of him he was a seasoned warrior that would not be easily bested. But she had faith in her abilities. She was a very skilled rogue and it wasn't for nothing that she had been assigned to one of the tougher regions in Northrend.

She and Ajia were much more relaxed and at ease as they jogged back toward Orgrimmar. They walked leisurely through the festival crowd that was turning more rowdy as evening approached. As they arrived at the city gates, she saw him leaning against the wall, his eyes half-lidded, and staring right at her as if he had been watching her approach for some time.

Zahri swallowed hard. There were those stupid butterflies in her stomach again.

He wore worn black leather pants and a lightweight, well-fitted white undershirt that showed off just how defined his muscles were. She surmised he had simply shed his outer shirt for the contest. She gulped as she absorbed his calm yet alert bearing.

His gaze was intense and focused squarely on her.

She nodded to him when he dipped his head in acknowledgment and steered her mount toward the area that was specially designated for duels and sparring during events like Brewfest. She dismounted and secured Ajia, relieved that the raptor was fed and drowsy. Turning toward the makeshift sparring ring, she smirked when she saw Roj'kah along with his orc and tauren companions.

Crossing her arms, she sized him up. Her adrenaline rushed and brought her innate natural good humor flaring to life. Adrenaline surged even stronger at the thought of a duel with the powerfully muscled warrior. "I see you were at least man enough to face me in a sparring contest."

Stepping into the sparring ring, the troll stood in the middle, rolling his shoulders and stretching to his full height. Turning around to face her with a wolfish grin, his eyes devouring her, he growled, "I be man enough to do more dan dat, sweet ting."

Feeling her insides flutter at the sound of his deep voice, she laughed, no longer taking umbrage to his flirting; instead, she felt exhilarated by it. Was this what power felt like? She stepped into the ring, her stance relaxed, her arms at her sides. "We'll just see about that." she cooed mockingly. His comrades hooted and cat-called when they heard this, and she noticed with a thrill that quite a crowd was beginning to gather to watch the two spar.

Roj'kah was having a difficult time concentrating on the task at hand. The woman stole his breath away standing there in the ring, taunting him, challenging him with her stance, looking like a goddess. A very deadly goddess. She was much more relaxed and at ease than when he had first encountered her...and he found he liked this side of her...a lot. Not only was she unbelievably hot, she was playful and apparently had a sense of humor. The clear ringing tones of her laughter stirred his blood. He eyed her appreciatively, rubbing the stubble on his chin as if sizing up his opponent.

"So I guess we be doin' dis wit no weapons 'cept our hands." He grinned, unable to keep the innuendo from escaping. His companions laughed raucously at this remark.

Zahri smiled wickedly and prowled toward him until she was only a few feet away from him. "Works for me...now if you are finished stalling," she bit her bottom lip as her gaze moved quickly over his form and back up to his eyes, "what do you say let's get down to business?"

With that, she vanished.

"Damn rogues," he muttered to himself, instantly on the alert, and fully bracing himself to be incapacitated, if just for a moment.

It happened quicker than he expected, the sluggish wooziness enveloping him utterly so all he could do was sway dazedly. He suddenly felt his feet swept from underneath him and he crashed heavily to the ground, momentarily stunned by the force of an unseen blow to his midsection. If she had had her daggers and if this were a real battle, he would already be dead. His admiration for the elf grew.

Taking her abilities a bit more seriously, Roj quickly rolled off to the side into a guarded crouch as soon as the effects of her sap wore off. He leapt off to the side a bit further away from where she reappeared behind him. She crouched to the ground, ready to pounce when he suddenly charged, careful not to impale her on his tusks, and knocked her off of her feet, stunning her. He didn't want to hurt her and so he paid more attention to restraining the force of his strikes than accuracy. He was vaguely aware that he would catch hell later for not giving the contest his all, but he had the feeling that her experience was no match for his own. He knew how to give a good fight to someone of lesser skill or experience without humiliating them or make it look like he was going easy on them. It was part of why he'd been promoted in the army at such a young age. Regardless of that fact, the girl was still a formidable opponent.

The contest went on for quite some time, and the troll found that she indeed was a worthy opponent. The grace and speed with which she moved was akin to a dancer. She was quick and agile and he found himself more and more impressed with her skill with each hit she landed. The sparring continued for another twenty minutes, the crowd watching the proceedings with great interest, as both troll and elf were breathing hard, and sweating profusely.

Roj figured they both deserved a break and with a fresh burst of speed, he ducked her next swing which threw her off balance. Quickly adjusting so he could grab her around the waist, he pushed her to the ground, eliciting a breathy squeak, and effectively pinning her beneath his body.

He looked down into her flushed face and grinned like a predator. "Do ya yield, elf?"

Zahri could barely think, Roj's much larger form pressing against hers was making her head swim. Her heart began to beat faster when she saw his eyes cut to her mouth. When he looked back into her eyes she felt her stomach flutter at the heat she saw there. Ever so slightly he moved his head so the curve of his tusk rested on the bottom of her chin but his eyes never moving from hers. Quirking his mouth into a smirk, he dipped his head, gently, but deliberately scraping her throat, causing her to whimper slightly. He grinned fully at her unspoken submission, releasing the pressure of his tusk. She narrowed her eyes, her mouth tipping slightly and said, "I know when I've been bested. I yield."

"Good...cause if you didn't, den I would have." he grumbled, and lifted his eyebrows suggestively with a crooked grin.

Her eyes widened a fraction and then narrowed in mock anger at what he said, but she couldn't hold back her grin. "Ooooh, I'll just bet you would have."

The troll leapt gracefully to his feet, and immediately offered Zahri his hand to help her to her feet. She started dusting herself off, just waiting for him to light into her with his smug arrogance. There was good-natured clapping and cheering all around the ring as the crowd that had gathered dispersed.

"Ya got some sharp moves, elf." Startled by his compliment, she looked up at him. He grinned, his vivid amber eyes shining with warmth that made her heart skip a beat. She was surprised when he broke eye contact with her, as if he was…shy? What in the actual hell? A shy troll? She smiled slightly at him when he looked back at her, feeling her cheeks grow warm under his gaze.

Blushing prettily, she bit her lip. "Eh…thanks…you aren't too bad yourself."

"Bahahaha, you sshhouldn't have held back with him, elf...thissh meathead needsh to be brought down a notch...hic!" Brunil boomed. His and Jannos' appearance in the middle of a somewhat pleasant conversation between them was not at all welcome, if the troll's murderous glare directed to his two friends was any indication.

"Ey, go sleep it off," Roj'kah growled, irritated.

Ignoring his friend's warning, Brunil slapped him on the shoulder. He was clearly extremely drunk, his speech slurring. "Nice job there, Roj, I wassh worried for ya there for a minute...thought a little bitty elf girl wassh gonna beatcha...hic!" The orc stumbled, trying to stay upright. Luckily, Jannos was a good deal more sober than the orc and much to Roj's relief took a hint. He hoisted the inebriated hunter's arm over his shoulder and hauled him to his feet, Brunil all the while mumbling. Jannos looked over Brunil's head at the troll, smiled at Zahri, and nodded goodnight to the two as he headed for the city gates.

"See ya, Jannos." Roj'kah called out. He turned back to Zahri with a sheepish look on his face. She giggled. He was certainly surprising her...but she found she liked it.

Rubbing the back of his head, he smiled lopsidedly at her. "Eh, sorry about dem...dey always get bent at Brewfest...sorta a tradition."

She wiped the sweat from her brow and snorted. "Well, I suppose that is the point of this holiday."

"Say, ya wanna go have a drink wit me? Or maybe a bite...I would love to talk to ya about...," and here he grinned slyly and sidled up closer to her, "raptor trainin'" Zahri laughed.

"I would really like that, Roj…" she looked back at her raptor and then shyly back at him. "I need to get Ajia stabled-"

Her words were cut off abruptly when she heard her name yelled by a happy, familiar voice. Looking toward the voice, she squealed when she saw her best childhood friend running her way, followed by her mate, Jarkal, at a much more sedate pace.

"Veya! Jarkal!"

Roj'kah looked curiously toward the direction she had bolted and observed with interest Zahri's joyous reunion with a petite female blood elf and a lithe muscular male troll. Roj watched the beautiful rogue throw her arms around the silver-haired troll and squealed when he picked her up off her feet for a bear hug. He set her on her back down and tweaked her ear affectionately. He then resumed his place behind the petite, ruby-haired elf wrapping his arm around the front of her shoulders as the two women chattered a mile a minute in their own language. The little elf woman leaned into him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. By all appearances, the troll was Zahri's friend's significant other, though he had never heard of such a thing before.

This day just kept getting weirder. He glanced at Zahri and grinned. Not that he was complaining.

Roj'kah watched fascinated as the elf seemed to be an extension of the silver haired Darkspear, totally at ease to be openly affectionate, unruffled by the curious stares they attracted from passersby, some of them overtly disgusted and disapproving. By the looks of the two, they didn't give a rat's ass and behaved as if their being together were completely commonplace and normal. Her small hand rested casually on a muscled forearm that was wrapped loosely but possessively around her shoulders. His sharp eyes scanned the crowd, alert to their surroundings, his lip curling in clear warning at a male blood elf in the crowd who openly pointed at them, whispering to his companions. The little female in his hold ignored them. The dangerous glare her huge protector sent their way sent the elf men scurrying off. A moment later the troll's gaze landed on Roj'kah and one eyebrow lifted in challenge, as if to say 'What the hell are you looking at, punk?' Roj finally let curiosity get the better of him and sauntered on over.

He walked up behind Zahri, hating to interrupt but was dying to know the story with her friend and this troll. Was it a fling? He didn't think so. Their easy and very public affection for one another nixed that notion. It wasn't unheard of for trolls and elves to mess around. But it was taboo and not really talked about. These two behaved like they were married or at least a serious couple. He touched his hands briefly on her waist to alert her of his presence behind her and grinned when she jumped and squeaked in surprise, so engrossed was she and the other elf in their catching up. It also did not escape his notice that she did not recoil from his touch, which pleased him immensely.

"Oh Sun save me, I'm sorry, how rude of me. Roj'kah, this is Veya and Jarkal, very dear friends of mine. Veya, Jarkal, this is Roj'kah." She offered no explanation for her association with him to anyone present, even though the expressions on their faces reflected surprise at Zahri's unexpected companion. She covered her mouth with her hand and stifled a giggle. Veya was looking hard at her like she wanted details and she wanted them _now_. Roj and Jark shook hands and after exchanging blank looks, both of them seemed to shrug. Zahri felt a tingle of electricity thinking of that brief moment his warm hands had been on her waist. She exhaled a shaky breath.

Veya was gawking between her friend and the big warrior. "So how did you two meet? Zahriana, what have you been up to?!"

"We were just…dueling." she supplied lamely.

"Realleh." Jarkal drawled with a snort. Veya elbowed him with a quelling look. He looked down at his little mate and then fixed a glare on the troll who would dare make eyes at Zahri.

The gentler of the two elf women shook her head in disgust. "Dueling? Whatever for? Honestly, Zahriana, is that what that crowd was gathered for over there? You and your silly notions. Why ever in the world would you duel? And with a man, of all things!" Zahri suppressed a sigh at Veya's fussing. She was so old-fashioned!

"Eh… because he was asking for it?" Zahri glanced red-faced at the warrior. He shrugged but his grin said plenty.

Veya leaned in to her old friend and hissed in demanding urgency, "You will give me details later, do you hear me?!" Then she covered her mouth to hold back her giggles as she glanced at Roj'kah. Zahri rolled her eyes at her friend and blew an exasperated sigh through her sweaty bangs, her face flaming with embarrassment. She finally gave in and leaned closer to her eager friend.

She hissed in Thalassian, "You would not believe the nerve of this guy."

Veya widened her eyes and clutched her arm, the two women lapsing into their native tongue, "What did he _do_? Zahriana! That troll is following you around like a puppy, if I'm not mistaken. I saw how he just looked at you!"

Zahri blushed a deep crimson, "I promise we will talk later. You are not mistaken. He has been flirting with me all afternoon and the crazy thing is, I like it. I think. What is wrong with me? Great Sun Veya, he's playing this arrogant blowhard act, but there is just something about him…"

Veya let out a throaty laugh at her friend. "Say no more, my dear. I hear you loud and clear. Isn't it obvious? He's doing what all men do when they want to impress a woman! It's just like you to prefer a duel over a little harmless flirting." She glanced at Roj and could not hold in another giggle. "He _is_ rather…striking."

Zahri flushed an even deeper shade of red and rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't already know."

Veya elbowed her knowingly, "So did you win?"

Zahri scowled and then broke into a snorting laugh. "That depends..."

The males stood by listening to the females prattle on in their strange language, alternately breaking into girlish giggling. Jarkal smirked darkly at Roj as he resumed his place behind Veya and pulled her into his chest. The two women continued to jabber on, taking no notice of him. His crimson eyes were hard and focused, fixed on the other male. He rumbled out in Zandali, "If you even think about hurting that elf, or doing anything that would upset her, my woman will not be the only one out for your blood. Keep that in mind as you play your games."

Roj grinned jovially at the huge silver haired hunter, hiding his surprise at this troll's murderous protectiveness. "No worries there. I like this lady. My intentions are not what you think. Glad to know she has friends that watch out for her."

Jarkal narrowed his red eyes suspiciously. "Just what are your intentions, then?"

"She's an elf with a raptor. She caught my eye and we got to talking. I met her two hours ago. Nothing else to it." Roj replied in a placating manner, though he was getting sick of the parental act coming from this guy.

Jarkal curled his lip in warning, the glint of razor sharp canines making an appearance, but let it go for now and made no reply.

Roj changed the subject. "Though I must say it is a surprise to see a brother with an elf. Not something you see everyday, if ever."

Jark growled in response, "Veya is my wife, I will have no other. We are used to the nosiness and disapproval of those who like to make our business their own."

Roj heard the hard edge of warning in the other troll's tone and held up his hands in a peaceful placating gesture, but he couldn't mask his shock. _Wife_? "Hey, it's your life. You won't get any grief from this brother." Roj smirked, his eyes cutting back to the rogue that had so captured his interest today.

Jarkal did not miss the hungry look Roj shot Zahri and his protective instincts swelled. His visage became downright murderous, knowing the women weren't paying any apparent attention to their conversation. He sneered, "Remember what I said, _brother_."

The women stopped their prattle when they heard the low unmistakable tones of Zandali being exchanged between Roj and Jark. They burst out laughing. "Fair's fair, I suppose. Sorry guys, we were being rude." Veya apologized, patting her mate on the forearm. She quirked a brow at him when she saw the black look he was leveling at Roj. She sighed.

Everyone heartily agreed that dinner was a splendid idea and so they made their way over to the various food vendors. After making their selections of bread, cheese and beer the four of them found an empty table and promptly tucked into their meal. Zahri especially was starving and stuck her tongue out at Roj'kah when he teased her that quillboar had better manners when eating. He was still flirting with her and she found that she wanted him to continue.

"Hey! You're one to talk, you slob!" She laughed, leaning over with a napkin to press onto his shirt where he'd spilled beer. She froze when his eyes riveted to her mouth and he leaned over. For a second she thought he was going to kiss her, but then at the last second whispered in her ear.

"Ya bettah be careful, elf...dat pretty tongue gonna get ya in trouble."

Zahri gasped and leaned away, as if shocked he would even suggest such a thing and then smiled shyly, looking away, her eyes catching Veya's, who was trying mightily to look as if she were not gleefully transfixed by the proceedings. She sat perched daintily on Jarkal's knee, who looked decidedly unamused and rather terrifying in his disapproval. He noisily tore into a hunk of grainy bread, his eyes trained on Zahri. He looked about ready to subject her to an embarrassing inquisition, much the same way her parents would. She could just imagine him channeling her mother, saying something prim like, 'What ya be tinkin' girlie, draggin' dis ruffian home wit'cha! No, ya can't keep him, he'll gobble ya up in one bite!' Zahri rolled her eyes at the mental image of Jarkal lecturing her and wondered just what the hell his problem was. Roj beat the other troll to the punch by asking his own question.

"So tell meh how da two of ya ended up…togethah." He glanced pointedly between Veya and Jarkal.

Zahri felt like kissing the scruffy troll when he began to question Veya and Jarkal, effectively neutralizing the third degree. His timing had apparently saved her from the silver haired troll's lecture.

Jarkal glared at Roj for a moment and then reluctantly told the story of how he had nearly been killed by alliance and Veya and her friend had saved his life by showing up just in time to kill them. Veya had watched over him as he regained consciousness and then healed his life-threatening injuries. Jarkal grinned affectionately at Zahri then, warming to his tale.

Roj'kah let out a low whistle through his teeth, "Incredible."

"Zahri here threatened ta kick ma ass if I didn't go after Veya. She tol' me ta not give a shit what other folks say about us." He squeezed Veya affectionately.

"Well, really it was your father, Kredis, and Zahri who gave you that nudge." the petite elf looked up and kissed Jarkal's chin.

"Speakin' of Kredis, He should be here tomorrow…he be wantin' ta see ya, Zahri." Jarkal told her pointedly as he nuzzled the top of his mate's head. Veya shot him another warning glare.

"What? It be true. Dis be no big surprise. Ya elves always meeting up when dere be an opportunity. Kredis be telling me jus' last month dat he couldn't wait ta—"

Veya elbowed her mate and pulled his head down to her level by one of his tusks and hissed a whisper in his ear. Jark continued to scowl.

"Oh Great Sun, do I have to spell it out for him? He's a sweet guy, but why won't he take a hint?" she huffed, exasperated. Her glance cut briefly to Roj, noticing his expression was unreadable.

"I tink maybe he be takin' a hint now," Jarkal said into his beer, his stormy crimson eyes moving from Zahri and Roj'kah. Veya huffed at her mate and rolled her eyes. Zahri snorted, embarrassed by what Jarkal said and stood up. His brooding mother hen act was unnecessary. Everyone else followed suit, feeling drowsy and full.

"Guys, I am dead on my feet...and I still need to stable Ajia," she smiled warmly at Veya, and whispered, "Tell Jark to relax. Roj'kah is harmless. I think." The two women giggled. After bidding farewell to Zahri and the troll, Veya and Jarkal made their way into the city straight for the inn.

Now that they were alone, she felt her stomach flip at the way Roj was looking at her. She remembered thinking a while back when she had first seen Jarkal with Veya and how she had wondered what it felt like to have a man look at her like he was looking at her. Now she knew. And she liked it.

"Umm, I need to head to the stables...walk with me?" she asked shyly.

Roj gave her a lazy grin, but his eyes were intense. His large hand moved to the small of her back as they walked to retrieve Ajia. "It would be a pleasure to escort such a lovely lady."

They walked slowly through the impressive city of Orgrimmar, a sleepy Ajia following at their heels. The stars were out full force and the night was balmy with a pleasant breeze. Zahri was shocked with how comfortable she felt with the troll after only knowing him for a few hours...and especially after he had irritated her so much to begin with. She blushed thinking about how snippy she was with him when he had only been teasing her. He clearly had a sharp sense of humor which she liked immensely in a man and for the life of her she could not figure out how she could have ever found him irritating or arrogant.

"So where is your raptor? You do have one, don't you?" she teased coyly, pleased when she felt his hand tighten on her waist.

"Ya, I do...and he's already prolly asleep in da stables."

When they arrived at the large public stable, Zahri paid for a week of boarding and met Roj'kah out front after bidding a sleepy Ajia goodnight.

"I would like da honor of escorting da lady to da inn, if she would allow it." He did an exaggerated bow and offered his arm to the giggling elf.

"You really are a scoundrel, aren't you?" she groused good naturedly, leaning into his warmth as they walked. She sucked in a breath when she felt the low rumble of a growl come from his chest.

"Some tings bring out da scoundrel in me mo' dan otha tings." he rumbled playfully. He straightened a bit and cleared his throat and put some distance between himself and the elf. She looked at him questioningly.

"I gotta be careful, elf girl. Ya friend's mate seems to have da wrong idea about me."

"Oh really? What idea would that be, pray tell?"

"He tinks I'm playin' wit ya and told me that he'd be out fo' my blood if I made ya cry."

Zahri snorted and bumped her shoulder against his playfully. "Oh don't worry about Jark. He's just very protective over those he considers family. He's really a big softie." She looked up at him through a fringe of sooty lashes, almost in challenge.

Roj looked at her in surprise. "He considers ya family?"

"Well, yes. Veya is the closest thing to a sister I have ever had, so it makes sense that he would consider me a sister as well."

Roj whistled through his teeth in wonder. "So I wasn't hearin' things when he called dat leetle elf girl his wife, den."

Zahri squared her shoulders and jutted out her chin defiantly. "No you weren't. Got a problem with it?"

Roj laughed outright at her bristling posture. "Not at all, pretty girl. It's just something I've never seen before."

She softened and grinned at him, then pointed at him in mock severity. "Just behave yourself, you."

He adopted an expression of complete innocence. "I always behave."

She snorted a laugh and shook her head. "You are so full of it!"

The troll did not deny her accusation. He just laughed. The sound of it set loose those butterflies in her stomach.

Zahri shivered when they found themselves in the gloomy darkness of the drag, the air cooler here than anywhere else in the city. Roj'kah draped his outer shirt over her shoulders when he saw her chill. The look in her eyes when she looked up at him was all he could take. He'd been restraining himself from kissing her since he'd pinned her to the ground and he wasn't going to wait any longer, Jarkal could stuff it. He had no intention of causing this little bird any pain. He gently caressed her smooth cheek with the backs of his fingers. Her eyes dropped closed at his touch. His heart soared and he leaned down to claim her lips but she stopped him.

"Roj…I...I can't...,"she stammered, her expression pained. He thought he understood.

"I'm not gonna take nothin' from ya without permission, elf. But I gotta confess, I wanna kiss ya bad." he admitted with a silly grin, and then leaned down.

Moving his head ever so slowly toward hers, he could feel her breath come in quick gasps. He whispered, pleading in a playful sing-song, "Zaaaahriiiii...just one kiss...maybe two...or three..." She breathed a nervous giggle and nodded. He smirked, drawing her into his arms when her little hands clutched the front of his shirt and some of his dreadlocks in wordless acquiescence.

Zahri leaned into him and squeezed her eyes shut, hardly able to believe what was actually about to happen.

She was about to kiss a strange man in a dark alley. No, not a man. A troll. This only happened in the darkest caverns of her most secret fantasies. And it was about to become a reality.

She didn't do these types of things…kiss elves she'd just met. But this was different. He was not an elf.

He was not even freaking close to an elf!

This long hidden desire of wanting to see what would happen if she flirted with a troll was most vexing because she couldn't seem to stop herself now that the reality was upon her.

Suddenly she was quite vividly aware of a great mass of wild dreadlocks crowding her vision and senses because she currently held a handful of them in her fists as if her life depended on it.

Ohhh…he smelled of sandalwood, sweat and leather. Most becoming indeed.

She squeaked when he covered her mouth with his and ran his tongue over her lower lip, then gently sucked it, his teeth scraping the flesh slightly. Such sharp teeth! He was emboldened when she made a little noise in the back of her throat, insistently tugging and wrapping his hair around her little fists. If she had any idea what it was doing to him that she pulled on his dreads, she would likely let go of them as if they were poisonous snakes.

He wasn't about to enlighten her.

Before she knew what was happening, he was backing her into the cool stone wall while hungrily plucking at her mouth and making the most interesting sounds. She finally found her courage and released the death grip on his hair and let let her fingers make their way up, ghosting over his neck and moving over the sides of his face, combing them through the thick hair that grew along his sharp jawline. His knees nearly gave out.

He felt he could stand here and kiss her all night...her taste was heavenly, her lips so soft and yielding to his. Everything about her was small. He was overwhelmed by the size disparity between them but it only inflamed him further. Her voice utterly enchanted him. He could tell that she desired him as well, and he wanted nothing more than to carry her to the inn to his room and seduce her. It would be so easy, she was so yielding to his kiss, his touch. He was fairly certain he could talk her into going to bed with him...but he also knew that she wasn't ready. It wouldn't be right. It would cheapen their strange new acquaintance into something common. And it was anything but common. Her modest sensibilities would balk at moving so quickly, and somehow he thought he would be disappointed if she did give in. So he contented himself with kissing her senseless.

Zahri's explorations grew timid and Roj'kah's head swam as her heady fragrance coiled in his nose. She broke the kiss and burrowed into his chest, unconsciously wrapping a few ropey locks of his long hair back around her fists, a gesture that he interpreted to mean she was mightily overwhelmed. She trembled. He let his forehead land with a soft thunk on the wall, squeezing his eyes closed.

He pulled back from her and tucked a strand of her silky hair behind her ear. He dropped a chaste kiss on top of her head. "Ey girl, it's getting' pretty late...how about you tell me what inn ya be stayin' at before I toss ya ovah my shoulder and take ya where I be stayin'? I kinda wanna live to see anotha day and if I do what be in mah mind to do, ya friend's attack troll be comin' after me."

He gave her a mock imploring look and clasped his hands in front of his face and dropped to his knees before her as if begging for his life to an invisible attacker. "I tried ta do da honorable ting, but she can't keep her hands offa me!"

The joyful tones of her laughter broke the tension of the moment. She stepped aside from him slightly, her face flushed and her eyes wide. "I'm staying at the inn near the trade district." she said quietly, ducking her head demurely.

It took quite a long time to reach their destination, in fact, but she found she didn't care in the slightest. They'd talked about everything: beer, raptors, and even weapons. Zahri enjoyed meandering slowly down the drag with Roj, talking to him and laughing at his silliness, making each other crack up at each other's stupid jokes and attempts to better the other with words.

Much later, Zahri was laying in bed, thinking about the events of the day and how much she had enjoyed spending time with the charming warrior. He was so different from every other man she'd ever known. She marveled that he did not pressure her to go to bed with him, even though she knew he wanted to. He didn't even steal a kiss from her...he asked her permission. And when they had finally made it to the inn where she was staying, she found that she did not want him to leave. But he had given her a light kiss on her forehead, making her giggle when one fearsome looking tusk caught in her hair. He'd whispered good night, and left. She touched her lips, still feeling his kiss. She shivered deliciously, looking forward to seeing him again. She finally drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Roj'kah woke shortly before dawn, a habit he found difficult to break even when on holiday. But this morning he was filled with anticipation at the thought of seeing the beautiful rogue. He had lain awake for quite some time the night before, her lovely smiling face filling his mind. He had thought of how pleasing the sound of her laughter was...and how he'd wanted to keep doing whatever he could to keep hearing it.

Roj shrugged on his favorite leather pants and vest, relieved to be free of his heavy battle armor for a week. He then pulled his old goggles over his head and shoved them on his forehead. He frowned, thinking of his new little acquaintance, and felt the urgent need to spend as much time with her as she would allow before his next deployment started. He shook his head, pushing unpleasant thoughts of being apart form her out of his head. They'd just met, and they had the rest of the week to get to know one another, if she would allow it. He intended to win her heart by the end of it. He would worry about next week when the time came.

His next tour would be a doozy. He was a sergeant stationed out of Conquest Hold in the Grizzly Hills of Northrend and they were expecting a whole new group of trainees when he arrived back at base from leave. He wasn't looking forward to the prospect of getting them to a place where they would be efficient and effective with whatever task needed doing, which would likely be extremely dangerous and dirty work. Sergeant Nazgrim would take great pleasure in breaking the new bloods in. He rolled his eyes. At the moment, those tasks included securing whatever resources could be found before the Alliance found them, all while neutralizing the vyrkyl threat to Horde holdings. Sergeant Nazgrim would be relentless.

The warrior stooped over and peered at his reflection in a small mirror that hung on the wall over the washbasin. A sudden and unwelcome wave of self-conscious fear overtook him. He'd been with many troll and orcish women over the years. Hell, there was even an elf that he'd met back in basic training with whom he'd taken a tumble or two. She'd been a wild one, that was for sure! He chuckled at the memory. Most of the women he'd been with had admittedly been troll women, though, and so as such he had never felt shy or insecure about his appearance with them. But Zahri was no rugged troll woman. She wasn't even remotely like that one elf gal from boot camp that had seduced him behind the barracks. That girl hadn't been picky and had warmed the beds of most of the boys in his division, regardless of their racial heritage.

No…Zahri was nothing like that. In fact, he could instinctively tell that she was not one for casual encounters. Roj'kah thought maybe he'd be disappointed if she were. After their time hanging out last night he no longer felt any interest in conquest or luring her into his bed, though his attraction to her was undeniable. He simply enjoyed her company. She'd made him laugh and they'd talked about weapons, raptors, and compared notes on their favorite pubs in Northrend to find really good beer. They'd talked about the rigors and daily grind of military life.

They'd strolled through the crowded drag, threading through shops, and even stopping in the engineering section of the city, spending an hour looking over gadgets and talking about their various uses. He found the elven woman to be interested in the same things he was, with an affinity for all things mechanical and technical. The kiss had been an added bonus that he hadn't really expected to happen, or even be something she allowed, but he had welcomed all the same.

Roj'kah was surprised to find himself thinking of being with her for more than just a week; she was the first woman that he had ever spent time with that actually opened thoughts of what a future with her would be like...instead of just fun in the moment. She was funny, had a sharp sense of humor, was intelligent, and her experience in the military gave them something else in common…she was everything he'd ever dreamed a woman should be. But could she feel the same way about him? He was more than twice her size. He worried he'd break her! He could be loud, obnoxious, and was an incurable flirt. He had huge tusks and a big nose and hair that stuck up in all directions regardless of his best efforts to make it presentable. Elf men were so…pretty. He sometimes had difficulty telling the difference between elf men and elf women. He sneered arrogantly at his reflection and recalled the feel of her fingers running through his sideburns and the eagerness with which she responded to his kiss. Clearly the girl had a taste for the forbidden.

Their people may be allies because of the Horde, but the peace between their two species was tenuous at the best of times. He thought briefly of his cantankerous father and sharp-tongued sisters and let out a shudder at the thought of bringing Zahri home to meet them. Then there were her friends Veya and Jarkal. How in the world did they possibly make it work? To go by Jarkal's attitude from earlier, they were often on the defensive and were constantly justifying their relationship to others.

He shook his head and snorted at himself in the mirror.

"Ya be getting' way ahead of yaself, mon. Jus' go pick her up and have a good time. Ya got dat part down at least." he muttered to himself as he hurriedly tied half of the thick mass of dreads in a tail on top of his head and left the rest trailing down his back. He tried without success to tame the spiky shorter hair around his face by licking his hand and running it through it…without success. Giving up, he shrugged with a grin and was out the door.

The sun had just made its appearance over the horizon, lighting the the sleepy city in a pink post-dawn haze. He chuckled to himself when he saw festival-goers straggling and stumbling through the streets, having no doubt partied all night. Other than the few, die-hard revelers, the city was peaceful and quiet.

"Ey, mon, hard night?" Roj called out amiably to the sleepy stable hand upon arriving at the public stables. The bleary-eyed orc merely grunted in response, half-awake, waving him through. Roj grinned widely when he saw Ajia stabled right next to Sefu, his larger, orange raptor. Both beasts chirped a greeting, looking expectantly at the troll. He laughed and gave them each a hunk of jerky. He stroked his mount affectionately on his neck.

"I see ya found ya a lady friend, Sefu...I gotta say, mon, ya got good taste." He quickly saddled and bridled his companion, checking his saddlebags for supplies that may need refreshing. He would need to make a stop at a supply vendor before heading out. With a murmur and a scratch on the nose to Ajia, Roj led Sefu into the crisp morning air, swung a long leg over his back and headed for Zahri's inn.

Zahri sat on the bed absently brushing out her hair. It was still very early and she was already anxious to see the grinning, amber-eyed troll. She sighed and looked down at her clothes, wondering what they would do today, if they did anything. He may not even come over today! He'd never said if he would, and they'd just met! It was entirely possible that he had other things to do today. She touched her fingers to her lips. If that kiss was anything to go on, she felt almost positive he'd wish to see her. The question was, what to do with herself until then. She got up and looked out the tiny round window that overlooked a tranquil little enclosed courtyard nestled at the center of the inn. She huffed at herself, disgusted for how desperate she sounded, even if only withing her own mind. She knew she wanted to find Veya later that day and hear all about what she and Jarkal had been up to since she'd seen them last. She sighed and fidgeted, impatient and wondering if she should just go to the main room of the inn when she heard a soft knock at her door. Her heart leaped in her throat.

"Who is it?" she said through the door. She bit her lip and smiled, squeezing her eyes shut when she heard his deep, accented voice on the other side.

"Ya tour guide for da day, m'lady."

Giggling, she swung open the door, inhaling a small breath when she took in the troll's massive height. TALL! She smiled shyly when he handed her the most perfect fire bloom she had ever seen. She was utterly charmed by such a quaint yet courtly action.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Zahri looked up at him, holding the fragrant flower to her nose, struck again by the intense warmth of his striking amber eyes.

"Well, I wanna say dat it not be half as beautiful as you, but dat would just be silly and predictable." he teased with a lopsided grin. And then he added with cool seriousness, leaning on the doorframe, "And I gotta protect my mean rep, ya see."

"Oh yes, of course you do." she deadpanned with mock solemnity. Then, feeling bold, she stepped up to him and stood on her tiptoes, the action causing him to lean down so she could reach him. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she made an attempt to kiss him on the cheek but couldn't quite reach and ended up brushing her lips along his jaw. She blushed and stepped back quickly. The warrior flushed as well, shoving his hand within the mass of green dreads and rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

He didn't want her to know that he needed to do something with his hands to keep from grabbing her so they could resume the snog from the night before.

Yeah, there was definite chemistry there, it fairly crackled between them. But Roj did not want to scare this little one away if he followed his urges. He could wait.

Zahri bit her lip when he made no move to answer her chaste kiss. She relaxed and smiled brightly. His gentlemanly restraint was surprising and refreshing. She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly. "So where are we going?" The warrior flashed an impish grin.

"Well, I was tinkin' I wanna show ya a really beautiful place...an' it's a bit of a ride from here, but we both got fast mounts, so what do ya say, elf-girl Zahri? Up for a leetle road trip?"

She giggled, "Lead the way, tour guide!" He snorted and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the inn.

She gasped when she saw Sefu. "He's gorgeous!" Roj beamed under her praise, genuinely proud because he knew how she appreciated raptors, and lovingly slapped the reptile on the flank. The over-sized rust colored beast swayed lazily from side to side, tossing his head as if preening at her praise.

"Ey don' be makin' dis ole lizard's head all beeg ..." the troll grinned.

Zahri snorted and bumped him with her shoulder, "Only one person who he would learn that from."

He grabbed his chest as if mortally wounded, and staggered. He said dramatically, "Ya really know how ta get a mon right here."

Zahri laughed and shoved his shoulder. 'Whatever! I have gotten quite the lesson in troll arrogance in the last twenty four hours."

"Hopefully, ya been payin' attention, mah lady. Charm's extra but I won't charge ya nothin' fo' it."

"How gallant of you!" she snorted with a sparkling eyes.

"Ladies first," he growled lowly as he gave her a leg up before swinging into the saddle behind her. They loped the short run to the stables so Zahri could retrieve Ajia and she couldn't help thinking how she wished she could just ride in front of Roj on his raptor, loving the feeling of his arms around her and his body against her back. She giggled to herself, knowing how impractical that would be.

After getting her raptor ready, they both mounted up and headed to the main commerce center of Orgrimmar. Once Roj'kah had made his stop at a vendor, they were ready to go. She reined Ajia to a halt just inside the gates of the city.

"Hey, you think we will be back by this evening?" she asked him as he pulled up beside her.

"Yeah, mon, I dun see why not. Ya got plans?"

Zahri nodded with a shrug. "I'm supposed to meet up with Veya later. She and Jark are one of the reasons I came to Orgrimmar for my leave." She glanced at him, her cheeks coloring. She wondered if he'd want her to elaborate about her friends. It was almost unheard of for an elf and a troll to be so public with their affections. Even more so for the pair to basically make their union official. Zahri admired Veya's bravery to face their people with her choice of life mate. It hadn't been easy for either of them. But they didn't care what anyone thought of what they had. They were desperately in love and they had both gone through hell to get to the point where they were today.

Zahri didn't know how Veya and Jark did it. They took a ton of grief from all sides. She fidgeted as she furtively glanced at the handsome warrior. What did he really think about it?

"Oh yeah, ya friend from yesterday wit da Darkspear brotha. Dey sure be somethin' alright." She gazed at him through her lashes to try and discern his thoughts. His easy, relaxed posture in Sefu's saddle made for an arresting sight of effortless grace.

Sun save her, is this how Veya felt when she'd first met Jarkal? She'd never been this close and personal with anyone of Darkspear heritage that wasn't of a professional nature. She became even more curious about them after meeting Jark and getting to know him. His presence filled a room, overwhelming and powerful, yet quiet and watchful. She found Roj to be much the same in terms of sheer presence, though he seemed leagues more light hearted and jovial than serious and solemn Jarkal. She cleared her throat and smirked. "Yes, indeed they are."

"C'mon, elf. Let's get a move on so I can have ya back befo' ya beeg troll brotha come and hunt me down."

The rogue grinned wickedly as she squeezed Ajia's sides with her knees. The raptor let out a loud chirp and shot forward right out the gate, leaving Sefu in her dust. The blood elf looked over her shoulder, laughing merrily. "If you think you can keep up!"

The warrior roared at the challenge, taking off like a shot after her.

The sun was steadily moving higher in the eastern sky but it was still way too early for most of the Brewfest revelers and so the troll and the elf sprinted swiftly on their raptors down the road leading south toward Razor Hill.

Once he'd beaten the elf at the impromptu race she'd started, they rode in companionable silence for the first half hour of the trip, the raptor's swift strides eating up the miles in the shaded cleft that led to Razor Hill. Zahri observed the troll sitting hunched over in Sefu's saddle. She thought he was certainly an agreeable sight in his worn, snug-fitting leathers and engineer's goggles, his wild hair swept back, the well kept dreadlocks tied in a thick tail on top of his head. Roj wasn't the first troll she had found extremely easy on the eyes. Jark was about as good looking a troll as she had ever seen, and she had surreptitiously checked out many males of the Darkspear variety over the months. They captured her in such an uncomfortable way and intrigued her greatly.

Perhaps it was her time spent in their village observing them in their own element. She'd never gotten to know any of them. They'd steered clear of her, the women and children distrustful of her presence. The men who had had no direct business with her simply ignored her. It didn't mean she didn't feast her eyes on them whenever they'd amble past. Their easy grace, love of laughter, and obvious affinity for their families fascinated her. That was some time ago and she had closely guarded her…preference. She never told Veya or Kredis or anyone else. Bloody sunwell, especially NOT Kredis. He'd definitely croak.

She felt a bit ashamed to be so taken with this particular troll, and was afraid that he would discover her...preference...and think that she simply wished to satisfy a kink. That really wasn't it at all. She _liked_ this guy. As a person.

His being big, blue and sporting ferocious tusks certainly didn't hurt matters. She stifled a groan. She was such a shallow hussy.

This latest little adventure with the fun-loving warrior really couldn't be helped or avoided, truth be told. Sure, he had irritated her yesterday but his clear efforts to chat her up had been more than she could resist. She'd never had any troll take any notice of her to her knowledge, and to have one this sharp witted and handsome not only notice her, but FLIRT with her was exhilarating. She rolled her eyes slightly when she thought of Kredis, the thought of the paladin unwelcome at this moment. Light bless him, he was so sweet and such a good man and a dedicated paladin, but...she felt no attraction for him. And he was her own kind! She should want to be with him!

No, she didn't want to be with her own kind, or any specific kind. She wanted to be with Roj'kah…whatever that meant. She'd only known him for less than a day and she was already thinking that she wanted to _be with him_. Heavens. What was the matter with her?

He didn't just have a warm personality, he fairly radiated warmth. His sense of humor was wicked and he understood her dry wit when it usually went over most people's heads. And from the moment she met him, aside from his inadvisable teasing during her foul mood, he had shown her nothing but kindness and consideration, even draping his overshirt around her shoulders last night when the air of the drag became chilly. He'd had several opportunities to take advantage of her, but hadn't taken them. She glanced over at him and he turned his head right then and flashed her a crooked grin, nodding his head. Her stomach fluttered. The raptors were slowing to a walk as they reached the outskirts of the Horde outpost of Razor Hill. Roj'kah's gravelly voice cut into her thoughts, startling her.

"Whatchoo tinkin' bout all serious, Zaaaahri?" his lilting drawl releasing butterflies in her belly. Light preserve her, she'd heard the accent before from others, but to have it directed at her…wow. He'd reigned Sefu closer to her, so they were walking side by side.

Zahri blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Oh this was definitely making it worse. She just knew he was going to tease her because she was blushing red as a tomato. Her face was burning up. She replied in a small voice, "Oh, I'm just letting my mind wander..."

She turned her head to look at him, and he was grinning even wider now. Reaching over to take her hand in his, he leaned over gracefully in the saddle and kissed her palm but did not release her hand when he straightened. The gesture was something more reminiscent to a paladin in shining armor on a Thallassian charger. In fact, Kredis had done the same thing a time or two. It was endearing, and she found she liked the sight far better with Roj doing it, than the elf paladin.

"Where could dat mind of yours be wanderin', dis troll must ask."

Zahri was torn. Part of her wanted to just shrug him off and say it was nothing and keep her thoughts to herself like a good girl would. The other part of her wanted to see how far she could push this male's apparent chivalrous nature to continue being chivalrous. She blushed and shook her head, glancing at him and biting her lip. He was a predator through and through. Taunting him to see how far he would go would be playing with fire. The thought of the heat that had flared in his amber eyes last night as he'd leaned down to kiss her made her shiver. She didn't know how she would ever be able to handle such intensity directed toward her for any length of time.

Yet, here she was, alone with a man she'd just met, letting him take her to Light knew where.

He swung their joined hands together to get her attention and leaned down, peering into her face. "What it be ya tinkin' elf girl? Ya gonna leave me in suspense aren'tcha?"

She giggled and hid behind the curtain of her hair. "Yep."

Zahri wanted to laugh out loud at her own girlishness. When had she ever deemed it ok to flirt with strange men? When that man is a troll, apparently, she sneered at herself. She was asking for it! Playing with fire, indeed!

"Fine den, keep ya secrets, girlie. I have mah ways of extracting information."

Zahri raised a brow at him and primly took her hand back. Though her eyes danced mischievously, she retorted, "And I have my ways of neutralizing overly confident trolls who try to chat up innocent elves."

Roj'kah laughed hard, delighting in her sense of humor that seemed to be showing itself the longer he teased her. He reached up and tweaked her ear causing her to squeak and jump in the saddle, nearly causing her to lose her seat. He dodged her good-natured swat and lowered his goggles, reining Sefu just out of her reach. He smirked wolfishly.

Her laughter sent a jolt of warmth through him. With a firm kick he urged Sefu into a gallop, grinning wildly when he heard the elf's voice yell a sharp "Yahh!", her own raptor close on his heels.

Neither of them said much over the rest of the ride to the Darkspear Strand, both lost to their own thoughts. Zahri kept glancing over at the troll, her mind buzzing with anticipation over what the day would bring, and also looking forward to seeing just what he was up to. She was shocked by her own bold actions, being a highly practical elf who always thought all decisions through very carefully. Especially the decision to just run off into the blue with a troll she had just met.

She didn't do these types of things. Ever.

She had taken very few lovers in her lifetime, and had never been in a committed relationship. She had tried, really she had, to like Kredis, to give him a chance to 'wow' her...but it was just never there. And then out of no where, Roj'kah barrels into her life, and managed to infuriate her, arouse her, charm her, make her laugh, and make her swoon...all in under twenty four hours. And he did it with such alluring deftness that wanting to see what would happen next with him was almost automatic, regardless of the fact that she was stepping way out of her comfort zone. She smiled slightly, cutting her eyes surreptitiously to the warrior.

They finally arrived in the quaint village of Sen'Jin, which sat on the Darkspear Strand. The village was quiet. Zahri wondered if that cranky raptor handler was around. The only activity she could see were a gaggle of giggling young troll girls feeding some chickens outside of a hut and a couple of wizened old-timers in bare chested in ratty leather kilts, smoking something suspicious that seemed to settle in a cloud around them. One of them wore an awful, wide-brimmed fishing hat. Zahri huffed quietly in frank disapproval. Would it kill them to finish getting dressed in the morning? It wasn't so hot out here that it warranted walking around half clothed, in her opinion. She rolled her eyes and squared her shoulders, bracing for unwelcome commentary about an elf riding a raptor, or some such criticism that she had heard before a million times when coming through this village.

Zahri just prayed that Ajia would not pick now to act up.

Both of them watched the elf and warrior pass through the village puffing away on their long pipes, though the one wearing the fishing hat stood up and shook his head with a grin and stretched to his full height, rolling his shoulders and wincing as joints popped. The two old troll men spoke something in their own language and laughed raucously, then the one with the hat called out something she had no way of understanding. She quickly looked away, nonplussed by the knowing grin that this old witch-doctor looking guy had shot her. She scowled. Roj'kah looked back at her and she turned her attention away from the old geezer, who probably was just moments away from critiquing the way she sat on her mount.

Roj heard what the old trolls had said, and he knew Zahri wouldn't be amused. He ran a hand over his face, stifling a laugh. He called back to the old troll something in answer, waving cheerfully as they passed. Zahri directed her scowl at him.

"What did he—"

"Nevahmind, elf. Ya dun wanna know."

Her mouth dropped open and she snapped it closed again, casting a furious, indignant glare over her shoulder to the still laughing old shaman.

"Hmph. He probably was mocking the way I sit a raptor because I _be ah silleh elf girlie_." She turned in her seat and stuck her tongue out at the old trolls. They only laughed harder.

"Yeah elf…someting like dat." The troll snickered and rubbed the back of his head as he reined the huge raptor toward the edge of the village. He offered no other explanation or translation.

She huffed again, skeptical. She let it drop, however.

Roj continued to chuckle to himself. That old timer was right…Roj was indeed lucky to have such a…pretty…lady friend. But what Roj had overheard him tell his buddy that he was expecting his son and his elf for a visit was certainly too much to be a coincidence. Azeroth was a big place, but apparently not big enough. A grin spread over his face. This would prove to be an interesting and informative day if his hunch was correct.

The elf looked around, remembering all of the errands and tasks she had done for these people just to prove to them she could be trusted with one of their beloved raptors. She smiled to herself…even after all of the aggravation that raptor trainer had caused her, she still loved it here.

He lead them directly to the pristine white sands of the strand and she couldn't remember a time in her life being in a more tranquil and beautiful place. The troll called out to the sleepy guards who apparently had watch over the tranquil stretch of beach. They took no notice of them other than a lazy wave in acknowledgement of their existence. She noticed several shallow fishing canoes pushed into the sand and wasn't surprised when the troll led them to one and gracefully dismounted. She did the same, and began to unload Ajia of her burdens.

"So, isn't there anyone here you wanna say hi to?"

"Nah, anyone I be knowin' not be livin' here no mo'."

"Oh. I see."

He quirked a grin at her as he worked freeing Sefu from his burdens.

"Ask ya question."

"You spoke to that old guy back there. Who is he?"

"I dunno. Just a friendly old timer dat probably be talkin' ta everyone dat pass through here."

Zahri huffed. "Except elves, apparently. I swear, trolls can be just as bad as my people!"

Roj'kah laughed. "If ya tink dat ol'mon be lookin' down on ya because ya an elf, ya wrong."

Zahri pursed her lips, perturbed. "What did he say that makes you think that? From where I was sitting, I was the butt of a hilarious joke."

"Nah, girlie, he was wonderin' where a scrub like me found such a gorgeous jewel of a lady. I told 'im I be in da right place at da right time." Roj'kah continued to tend to his mount. He shot Zahri a crooked grin.

Zahri's mouth dropped open and she whipped away from him and busied herself with Ajia's saddle, her face on fire. Her hands shook. She was sure her ears were burning up. She was not expecting him to say _that_, and the look Roj just gave her made her insides turn to mush.

"So I'm thinking we are getting in one of those…boats…" she said, finally turning around and clearing her throat. Her eyes hooded at the pleasing sight of him, watching the hard muscles of his arms and shoulders shift under his sweat slicked skin as he tossed their packs and the raptors' tack onto the skiff. Her heart still thudded in her chest from his words.

"Well, yeah mon, unless ya wanna get to da island da old fashioned way….although truthfully it be an easy swim."

Zahri's jaw dropped as she looked out toward the small island he was referring to, easily a few miles away. She plucked up her courage and flashed him a tongue in teeth grin. "And I suppose you would be able to make the journey no sweat owing to your superior troll stamina."

He grunted a laugh and made a show of flexing his muscles. Zahri in turn made a show of being unimpressed as she tried not to look too hard at the way the hard muscles moved and shifted under sinews and flesh. There wasn't an ounce of fat on this guy.

"All part of da package, baby." he waggled his brows at her, fully acknowledging her unintentional innuendo though his eyes reflected mirth. "Won't charge ya fo' dat eitha." he rumbled good-naturedly.

She shook her head with a red-faced laugh. She was impressed. His gentlemanly manners remained unshakable. A teeny tiny part of her was a wee bit disappointed.

"I jus' be tinkin I didn't want da packs getting wet." he explained innocently.

"Mhmm, sure…" she teased, boldly allowing her eyes to trail the muscular lines of his bare arms. "So what kind of boats are these, anyway?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture Zahri was quickly beginning to associate with shy nervousness. "Dey be fishin skiffs my people use in dese shallow waters. See, all ya gotta do is use a really long pole ta push off from da bottom. Dat's how we gonna get ovah to dat island ovah der," The elf bit her lip and took a slight step back as his gaze became hooded with the knowledge that she had been checking him out. She mentally slapped herself a few times. Bloody Sun, her mind was certainly taking her places today!

"Well, then let's go!" Zahri said excitedly, doing that little bounce on the balls of her feet, smiling brightly at him, snapping Roj out of his distracted thoughts. He cocked his head slightly, smiling faintly down at her, looking into her eyes that were shining with mischief. He glanced at her lush lips for a moment before grabbing her hand and helping her into the shallow skiff. She perched delicately on the edge as he pushed it into the clear blue-green water. He leaped inside and deftly pushed off the seabed with a slender pole.

"Be good, Ajia! Stay with Sefu and don't stray too far!" the elf called out to her reptilian companion. She giggled when the raptor squawked noisily from the beach, she and Sefu already snapping at crabs in that skittered in the sand.

She looked up at the troll apprehensively. "Will they be ok by themselves out here?"

Roj'kah laughed. "Dis be where dey both born, girlie. Dey in a familiar place, and besides, Sefu will watch over her." He flashed her a suggestive grin, making her stomach flutter.

It only took a couple of minutes to reach the shore of the island. Roj had the boat gliding swiftly through the water as Zahri removed her shoes and rolled up her leggings to her knees. When they floated into the shallows, she stepped out into the crystal clear water and helped Roj pull the little fishing raft into the warm white sand. Zahri was blown away by the majestic beauty of the place. The island was dotted with massive palm trees and blanketed by a carpet of lush verdant vegetation. It was a paradise teeming with exotic plants and animal life. She felt Roj'kah's finger on her chin in an effort to close her gaping jaw and she realized she'd had her mouth hanging open in awe as she stared wide-eyed at her surroundings. She snapped it closed and grinned at the troll sheepishly.

"It's just the most beautiful place I have ever seen!" she laughed.

He teased her, "Even more beautiful den ya great beeg Silvahmoon?"

She scowled and swatted his arm playfully. "It's a different kind of beautiful. Wild and untamed. SIlvermoon is a showy place, full of beauty of its own kind, but it is a meticulously controlled environment that is perfectly manicured and ordered." She let out a sigh of pleasure and turned around a few times, turning her face to the sky. "This…is paradise."

Roj enjoyed her obvious pleasure. "Dat be why I wanted ta bring ya here...it be my favorite place to come, always has been." He shouldered their packs and grabbed her hand. He pulled her along, the elf still looking around in wonder.

"So why is this gorgeous place deserted? It would seem to me that there would be at least a few people living here."

"Dere be a lot of superstition dat surround dis place." He stopped and pointed to a much larger island to the southeast. "Ole Zalazane and his group of brainwashed followers stay out der. I suppose dis island be too close to da crazy bastard." he growled bitterly.

"Oh," Zahri said softly, noticing a hint of melancholy in his voice. They walked in silence for a moment. It didn't take long for them to reach the eastern side of the little island. She tugged her hand free from his grasp and put a bit of distance between them, though truthfully she didn't know what such an action would do to protect her if he had it in his mind to try anything. They were now on a secluded island, she thought sardonically. If anything happened, she had only herself to blame for allowing herself to be swept along on this mad little jaunt. He'd made no move to repeat the kiss from last night and she was starting to wonder if that whole episode was an aberration, and that he had no intention of repeating it.

She bit her lip and glanced at him with a mixture of anxiety and curiosity.

The elf sat on a fallen log and indulged in wriggling her toes in the sand. Roj'kah leaned against a palm tree and watched the pretty female through half-lidded eyes. He felt the silence between them stretch to several minutes as they both absorbed their idyllic and peaceful surroundings.

Roj blurted what was probably a stupid question, but his grin made up for any uncertainty he might feel as he pushed away from the tree and crouched in front of her. He rested his elbows on his knees, intentionally getting just close enough for her to lean back a bit.

"So tell me who dis Kredis cat be. Boyfriend?"

Zahri blushed crimson and looked away, her stomach fluttering with the intensity reflected in those amber eyes. The laughter behind his gaze calmed her a bit, but only because she sensed no overt predacious intent. The naughty rebellious part of her growled in frustration at his continued manners and refusal to make any sort of move on her.

Zahri cleared her throat and distracted herself with twisting her hair into a messy knot on top of her head. She fanned herself with one hand when he continued to stare at her.

"Kredis and I have known each other since childhood. He and Veya and I remained friends even after Veya was assigned to a different company in Northrend. Kredis and I ended up in Warsong Hold, Veya somewhere in Zul'Drak. Kredis just got transferred to Conquest Hold in Grizzly Hills from Warsong." She picked at her thumbnail and huffed a sigh. "We always managed to meet up in Dalaran every so often. He's a good honorable elf, but to answer your question," She examined her fingernail. "no…he isn't my boyfriend."

"But he wishes he be ya boyfriend." Roj pressed. He took the information in stride about where his rival for Zahri's affections was stationed. Conquest Hold, eh? Interesting.

"I am pretty sure he believes he is close to becoming such." She pursed her lips with a guilty look. "I probably don't do enough to discourage him when we do see one another."

Roj couldn't help the surge of jealousy. He schooled his expression to reflect cool indifference and deadpanned, "Wonder what he'd think if he knew ya run off wit strange trolls ya just met."

She couldn't help giggling. "He'd probably be pretty mad, not to mention worried about my sanity."

Roj growled lowly and leaned forward a bit, invading her personal space a bit more. She smelled really good. His nostrils flared and she bit her lip. "He'd be right ta worry, sweetheart," was growled out so low that he wasn't sure she even heard him.

He suddenly stood up and in one smooth motion peeled his shirt off revealing a finely defined torso and powerfully broad corded shoulders that looked to be carved by the master stone cutters of Silvermoon. She nearly fell off the log and gasped, pressing her hand to her chest, her eyes wide as saucers.

He tossed his shirt carelessly on top of his pack and then turned back to her, raising a brow innocently. "What be da mattah, elf? Don'tcha wanna go for a swim?" His expression went from intense to jovial in the blink of an eye. She gaped at him. Light save her. "Da watah be perfect right now. Surface smooth as glass, it be!"

Zahri gulped and recovered quickly, seemingly relieved to have his intense focus on her momentarily and suddenly diverted. The warrior snickered softly at how easy it was to get the reactions he desired from the beautiful elf. Yep, definite chemistry. She cleared her throat again and stood to her feet, grabbing her pack and quickly ducking behind a cluster of vegetation. Her head poked out, a disarming scowl on her face. "I'm trusting your honor as a warrior of the Horde, troll! No peeking!"

He laughed and turned his back. "On mah honah as an officer of da Horde, girl. Dis troll will not peek." Then he snickered in a low voice, too low for her to catch, "Even tho you be peekin'. Dis troll'd be lyin' if he said he minded…"

"What was that?" she shot primly albeit suspiciously.

"Nothin' nothin' at'all, girlie."

"Hmph."

He could hear rustling and shifting of fabric as she struggled to change as quickly as possible. She asked from behind the bush, "So what about you? Girlfriend?" She mimicked his thick accent as she threw the question back at him.

He laughed at her poor attempt at speaking with an accent. It was cute. "Nah.. Been wit plenty o' women, had a few girlfriends in mah time...nuthin' serious." His voice trailed off as he glanced behind him just as she stepped out from behind the bushes. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

She wore a modest black one piece that was functional and plain…but the curves that were incased within were anything but. There was a filmy sheer scarf thing tied loosely about pleasingly flared hips that fluttered to her knees. She truly possessed the body of a seasoned warrior, evidenced by the scars adorning her thighs and upper body. Her delicate beauty was enhanced with the scars and markings of a woman who was not afraid to face death on a regular basis. The lines of her physique were sleek, svelte and battle hardened. He swallowed hard as his mouth went dry.

"What was I sayin'? Seems I got distracted…" he rumbled once he'd mastered himself.

She snorted a nervous grunt and bent down to grab the blanket he'd brought because she'd neglected to bring a towel. "You were telling me about all of the women you've bedded." she replied sardonically with a twinkle in her green eyes.

Roj'kah was mesmerized by the lovely swell of her hips. He blinked and shook his head. "Da beach be dis way," he said roughly, his eyes following her as she headed in the direction he pointed and the direction of the sounds of gentle surf. He blinked again as she sashayed past him, her expression amused. He remembered their current discussion and followed.

"Ey, dere haven't been DAT many women." he supplied defensively.

"But you just said you'd been with plenty of women."

"Yeah, but dat's not realleh what I meant…"

"I'm sure it's no concern of mine," she drawled dismissively, attempting to be the one to fluster the constantly cool-headed troll. Turn the tables on him for once! "Though I suppose you did confirm a suspicion I've always had about trolls."

"Oh yeah, what dat be?" He looked comically offended.

"That they have, how shall I put this? Loose morals?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Dat how ya friend's mate be?"

"Of course not! And if he were, I'd skin him myself and turn his fuzzy blue hide into a rug!"

"But ya jus' said ya thought we all had loose morals. Aren't ya worried about ya friend?"

Zahri pursed her lips and turned to face him as they waded into the gentle surf, well aware that he had her…again. "Is this normally how you go about chatting up women? By never letting them win an argument?"

"I can't be helpin' it if I be right, elf girl." his grin was unabashedly wolfish. Before she could think up a clever retort, he turned and dove gracefully into the surf. Zahri covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. She could not deny it. He was adorable.

They floated in the shallows for a while, just enjoying the coolness of the water and the warmth of the sun. Roj'kah asked her questions about her family and learned that she was an only child and her parents lived in Silvermoon and that her father was a tinkerer and engineer with his own custom built mechano-hog. Roj'kah's eyes had lit up at that bit of information about her sire. Though Zahri noticed that he was decidedly tight-lipped about his own family. They chatted about this and that, the easy rapport between them strengthening. He was wildly curious about Veya and Jarkal and wanted to hear more. The circumstances behind how the two of them came to be together was truly amazing.

"When I found out that Veya was having a relationship with a troll, my first thought wasn't, 'Oh gods, how could she be with a troll'...my first thought was I sincerely hoped she would allow herself to be happy with him. He clearly adored her. I knew how afraid she would be about what the world, and especially other Sin'dorei, thought of her choice. I knew she had it bad for him." Zahri floated in the buoyant salt water a few yards away from him, idly digging her toes in the sand at the bottom.

Roj looked expectantly at her and sank down to his knees so that he was submerged completely except for his head. "But I take it something happened wit dem..."

Zahri smiled faintly at him. "Yes...that very day she broke things off with him, telling him that there was no way that the two of them could ever be together, basically pushing him away without giving things a chance. She was utterly convinced that it would just be too hard and both of their lives would be ruined."

Roj snorted. "He be a Darkspear brotha...no way dat he let his woman jus' walk away like dat..."

She grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Well...sort of."

Roj'kah gaped at her. "Dey obviously got tings worked out if dey be together yesterday."

"Yes, they did eventually. I will never forget the day that Jarkal hunted me down wanting to find Veya. He was a wreck. After two months of being absolutely miserable he finally decided to grow a set and go after her," she giggled, "She was a mess, depressed and pining for her love, no matter how well she tried to pretend there was nothing wrong. Kredis and I were so worried about her. So when Jark came to me, I told him exactly where to find her and demanded that he fix things because she was too stubborn to admit she needed him." She snorted. "I also threatened to string him up by those fancy dreadlocks if he didn't go get her."

Roj laughed. He had no doubt Zahri would have made good on her threat, too.

She had a faraway look on her face when she spoke next. "I have known Veya all my life. She knows me better than I know myself and yet she still assumed I would disapprove of her choice to be with a troll. In fact, I couldn't have been more thrilled for her, even though I was aware of the hardships they faced, not least of them being the face that Veya would long outlive him."

She looked at him, her head tilted to the side and her eyes shining fiercely. "Veya told me later that Jarkal made her feel whole, and she didn't care about his shorter lifespan, she just needed him desperately. I told her all I wanted was for her to be happy, and if Jarkal made her happy then I was happy for them. I couldn't care less that he was a troll. She came to understand that not all elves are prejudiced, and to the rest she now says, 'screw 'em'," Zahri lightly ran her hands over the surface of the water as she floated on her back.

She added without looking at him, though she was blushing, "I tend to agree with that sentiment."

Roj growled in acknowledgment of her words as he sank lower into the water, only his eyes and the top of his head visible as his gaze stayed glued to the female a few yards away from him. He had a feeling he was going to fall hard for this woman. It was already happening. He hoped he was reading her right. She was telling him that she would be proud to stand by his side, if there was a future for them. His heart thudded in his chest because he didn't know what next week would bring when they returned to real life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

For the millionth time that day, Zahri wondered at the troll's restraint. His eyes certainly belied his actions…or lack of action, she thought moodily. Not to mention his constant flirtation. She wondered if that was simply his standard operating procedure with everyone and she were maybe reading too much into his suggestive teasing remarks and heated looks. They were completely alone in an island paradise. If he were going to try anything, he certainly would have already. She was confused but also her interest in him grew. It's not that she was looking for some kind of validation of her desirability, it's that he kept changing the rules for how this _should_ work. He had her alone, and yet the troll continued to not make any sort of move on her.

That _kiss_. Mercy. That brief encounter had been electrifying sensory overload and unlike anything she had ever experienced. The way he tasted, his scent, the way he just completely surrounded her with his presence…it was heady and delicious. It was in the back of her mind to wonder if he were similarly affected. Perhaps, her cynical side wondered, she was simply an interesting way to pass the time for the gregarious and fun-loving troll. Trolls and elves were so opposite. To a Sin'dorei, a kiss on the mouth was a pretty big deal and not something done lightly. For all she knew, trolls kissed anyone willing, not giving such things much thought. Maybe she'd said too much in revealing some of Veya and Jark's history. He'd listened in silence and it was difficult to divine his reaction. Zahri looked away from him as she floated, doing her best to coral her racing thoughts.

Eventually, they made their way back to where their packs lay forgotten and squeezed the water from their hair. Roj dropped onto the warm sand, propped up on his elbows to let the warm sun dry him. Zahri wrapped his blanket tightly around herself and sat next to him, not looking directly at him. Her gaze was drawn to long toned legs encased in wet leather. She was too shy to let her eyes go up to his face because she wasn't sure what she would do if he were staring at her again. The way she'd caught him staring at her just now in the water made her wonder if he were about to grope her or kiss her. He did neither.

She thought rather irrelevantly how odd he was for wearing leather pants in the water. She gestured in the general direction of his sodden pants without looking at his face. "Unusual swimming apparel, that is."

His chuckle reminded her of yesterday, when he'd been teasing her about Ajia. His voice was a tad rough. "Wouldja rather the alternative, elf?"

Her eyes widened and she looked straight ahead. She wasn't going to entertain the image her mind conjured. She just wasn't. Somehow she thought he would just _know_ if she did. She cleared her throat with difficulty. She knew without looking at his face that he was smirking again. "Um, no not really."

"Didn't tink so."

The sun felt glorious on the troll's rapidly drying skin. He finally broke his gaze from the flustered elf wrapped tightly in his blanket and closed his eyes just enjoying the sleepy sea breeze. He smiled lazily, knowing why she blushed so fiercely. It was a lovely sight.

After some time, she dug in her pack, plucking out her change of clothes. She was grateful she was always a stickler for being prepared despite having forgotten a towel. So she hurried over to the place where the dense jungle growth met the sand of the beach. She looked at him over her shoulder. He motioned with his head for her to go ahead.

"I alreadeh toldja. Dis troll won't peek."

Zahri gazed at him as he reclined on the sand, surprised to realize that she really did trust that he would keep his word. Not just about not peeking, but about other things too.

In under two minutes she rejoined him on the beach. He clambered to his feet and held out his hand for her. "C'mon…wanna show ya someting."

He found a sort of path that wound up a moderate incline, ducking under branches. He was pleased with how effortless and silent her movements were. She moved without making any noise whatsoever. After several minutes of picking their way through the undergrowth, Roj'kah halted suddenly and went very still. Zahri instinctively faded into the shadows, sensing the same presence the troll did up ahead. She peered into the brush just up ahead and just faintly caught the outline of a slinking shape moving silently and watchfully.

After a moment of observation, Roj'kah whispered, "Dere be a few tigers dat live on dis island. Dey will steer clear of us if we just show dem dat we not be a threat." Zahri reappeared beside him, her eyes darting around in fascination.

She whispered back, her face alight with teasing, "And here I thought you were the only predator I had to watch out for."

He grinned disarmingly around those fearsome tusks, lifting his eyebrows suggestively. He jerked his head toward where he was wanting to take her. After a bit, they found themselves on a sort of clearing situated on the highest point of the island. Zahri looked around in awe at a structure that looked to be a small temple. It was the only such building here, and its singular presence on this pristine island was startling.

Zahri wandered around the plateau, running her fingertips over the cool stone of the side of the simple structure, admiring the carvings, wondering what stories they could tell. It looked lonely and desolate. It seemed sad that such a serene place would be forgotten and abandoned. She peered out through the trees and from their high vantage point she could see the much larger, main island of the cluster. The dense jungle vegetation that blanketed the island shrouded the evil power of the crazed lunatic and his followers that resided within. She shivered.

She looked at Roj and saw him gazing in the same direction, a look of dark intensity on his face.

"My parents along wit many other Darkspears lived here on these islands, made a home here after Thrall helped us escape da Sea Witch. I was still just a whelp."

She looked at him in surprise, but remained silent, hoping he would elaborate.

He crouched down and began idly tracing the bare dirt with his finger. "Me and mah older sistahs and da other whelps made all of dem our playground. We lived here with dozens of other families and just lived off the land and da sea. It was a good life...an easy life dat Thrall made possible fo us. I don't remember much of da Lone Isles where I was born. Thrall's help ta mah people be da main reason I proudly serve in da Horde military." his eyes clouded and he looked away. "Mah youngah brotha was born here."

Zahri moved behind his crouching form and placed a hand on his shoulder, wordlessly telling him she was listening.

"Zalazane started messin' wit some bad juju...I personally tink he got sucked in by da Burnin' Legion, but dat's just a theory. Anyway, he started all his mind control shit on a buncha his own people. He kept claimin' we Darkspears didn't need Thrall. Push came ta shove and he and his followers became more and more aggressive to da Darkspears who remained loyal ta Thrall and da Horde and eventually Mastah Vol'jin just ordered us to da mainland...let dat crazy ole bastard have all da islands." His look of disgust made Zahri think that he found the idea of just running away from a madman repugnant.

Roj stood up and ran his hand through his hair and spit on the ground in disgust. "Mah brotha was only five years old when he was killed by Zalazane's followers."

Zahri gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Roj'kah, I'm so sorry..." she breathed.

"Don't be sorry, elf," he grunted softly. "I just wanted ta tell ya about dis place and why it be special ta me. I hope to one day help my people get these islands back from dat monsta."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will, Roj," she said. She thought of Jarkal and wondered if he held the same aspirations of wanting to take back the islands. Another thought occurred to her then. "You and Jark are both from this area, but you didn't seem to know each other."

Roj chuckled at her, "Dere be a lot of Darkspear loyal to da Warchief, elf. And Sen'jin ain't da only village we be livin' in. Mah family moved to a settlement in da Barrens after Vol'jin evacuated da islands."

"Oh." she breathed softly.

Roj was still looking off into the distance, his mind far away. "Mah motha nevah got over what happened."

He didn't elaborate on this. Zahri sensed this revelation was close to the heart of his painful memories, so she made no comment. If he wished to say more, she would certainly listen.

They fell into silence, both lost in their own thoughts as they made their way all the way around the island back to the little raft that waited on the sand. It took quite a while, but Zahri enjoyed the exertion and listened intently as Roj pointed out exotic vegetation and its various uses. All in all, it was a fascinating little tour of his favorite island. By the time they had found some fruit from one of the many trees and bushes that Roj knew of and also eaten some of the jerky from their packs, the sun was already making its way toward the western horizon. She squeezed his hand affectionately, knowing that although this place was his boyhood home, some memories must be unbearable for him. She was touched that he had been so willing to share them with her.

As she handed him her pack and he helped her onto the little raft, she bit her lip and eyed him shyly. "Thank you for bringing me out here, Roj, and for everything you shared with me."

He pushed off the shallow bottom with the slender pole taking an easy stance as the skiff glided through the water. As the raft glided easily through the water, he lifted the pole out of the water and propped it on the floor, leaning gracefully on it. His amber eyes never left her and burned with warmth. He murmured, "It was my pleasure...pretty elf."

Zahri flushed at his compliment. She looked away and mouthed the word 'wow' in response to the picture he made standing there, looking her over with a lazy grin curving around his tusks. She was ready to admit it to herself now: if she hadn't been before today, she was completely and utterly ruined for Sin'dorei men.

They spotted Ajia and Sefu lounging under a cluster of palm trees not far from where they had left them that morning. They both chuckled at the sight of the two reptiles. Roj'kah whistled and both of their heads bobbed upright at the sound. They lurched to their feet, clucking and chirping in greeting as they trotted over to their masters. The day was so warm that Zahri couldn't bear to put her suede pants back on so when she'd changed earlier she had produced from her bottomless backpack a short dainty sundress that probably showed more leg than she would normally be comfortable showing. She scoffed. Everything about this day was more than she was normally comfortable with. The dress wasn't exactly appropriate riding apparel but she didn't care. The way she kept catching the warrior looking at her made it worth it.

A familiar voice calling her name distracted her from her from muscling Ajia's leather harness and saddle out of the boat. She turned quickly to look toward the sound and her mouth dropped open. Roj just stood there chuckling as he continued saddling Sefu.

"Veya! What on Azeroth are you doing here?"

The diminutive Sin'dorei priestess came rushing toward them from the village, waving joyously. Her jewel colored hair framed her delicate face, swept up in an exotic headband adorned with feathers, beads and dozens of braids. The clothes she wore also were not her usual modest priestess garb. Instead she wore a lovely tawny colored kilt made from some sort of animal skin along with an alarmingly revealing mantle that showed off the creamy skin of her slender arms and waist. Zahri took in the sight of her old friend and grinned. They hugged fiercely.

"Jark and I were waiting for you, silly! We'd already had plans to come out here today to see his family. So once we got here we found out that an elf woman on a raptor and big green haired troll passed through this morning and headed for the smaller islands." the priestess laughed, "I put two and two together and we decided to wait for you." She held her dearest friend at arms length. She looked pointedly at the warrior.

"I see you took care of Zahriana today, Roj'kah." Veya's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Aye, dis troll did indeed." Roj smirked with a sweeping bow to the priestess who let out a throaty laugh.

Zahri rolled her eyes at Veya's insistence on calling her by her full name. Her face softened into a grin at the sheer joy she felt just seeing the tiny priestess like this, the light of true love all over her. The radiance of happiness and peace was her aura. She had to say it suited her much better than the dour shroud of the lonely workaholic that had been her mantle for so many years before meeting Jarkal.

Veya was tugging on her hands, "C'mon, Tai'jin is getting something together to eat. You two are just in time."

Zahri allowed herself to be pulled along by her friend. She looked over her shoulder at the smirking warrior and the two raptors that followed in their wake. His easy gait as he followed her, his eyes glued to her with a teasing (predatory?) look on his face completely disarmed her. Was he simply entertained? Or did he like what he saw as he looked at her? She could not for the life of her tell. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back around before she could see his reaction.

"Veya. What are you wearing?" The two women locked arms as they made their way to the sleepy little village. Zahri could feel Roj's eyes on her. He remained quiet…for the moment. She suspected he was about to do or say something inappropriate and embarrass her immensely…or make her stomach tie up in knots. Or a combination of all of them.

Veya seemed to remember suddenly her attire and shook her head, covering her face with one hand. "Mishiki wanted to 'do my hair' in one of those traditional elaborate troll up-dos that are so popular but terribly impractical. The girl is absolutely fascinated by my hair! One thing lead to another and before I knew it I had become her personal dress-up doll. I forgot to change back once we started with supper."

"Mishiki…?"

"Jark's little sister."

"Ah, that's right. He has two sisters, right?"

"Yes, Mishiki and Kali are twins, but you wouldn't know it by looking at them. They are exact opposites. In fact, Kali isn't even here. She dragged Jark off to go hunting. Mishiki stayed home so she could play with my hair."

Zahri smiled fondly at her friend and gently handled one of the braids that dangled from the elaborate hairdo. "Are these animal bones in your hair?"

Veya snickered. "Probably. Who knows what kind…by the sun, I'm not sure I want to know, frankly."

Veya's hand tightened on Zahri's arm and she whispered with a snicker, her eyes dancing. "Brace yourself, my friend. All the stereotypes you had about trolls are about to be confirmed."

"What are you on about?"

"You'll see."

They were walking through the village, passing by the main center when Veya gestured to the porch from the same hut those two old-timers had occupied this morning. The silver-haired one in the hideous fishing hat still occupied the same spot, though the other one was not there. He was still shrouded in a cloud of pipe smoke and looked for all the world like he hadn't moved from that spot all day. She imagined he must be quite baked by this point. Zahri groaned when the old coot took notice of their approach. She heard Roj'kah snort behind them.

Upon closer inspection, Roj noticed the old troll from this morning appeared to be more than he let on with his easy going demeanor, shirtless lounging and ratty fishing hat. He bore around his neck the totems and talismans of a powerful shaman that had not only fully embraced the ways of Thrall but had mastered them. Despite his humble appearance, this troll was no crotchety old witch doctor. This was a Master shaman who had discarded the primitive darkness of their voodoo heritage. The air seemed to crackle faintly around him, as if the elements themselves bowed before him even in repose. Roj'kah straightened his posture a bit.

"Anotha elf girl….my my my, dey be everywhere!" he chortled as he heaved himself up from his chair and began shuffling over to meet the trio, his scraggly kilt dragging the ground after him.

"Oh great, not this guy," Zahri mumbled. She was taken off-guard when Veya released her arm and ran up to greet the wiry elder.

"Master Kahlan, this is my dearest friend from childhood, Zahriana." She glanced slyly at Roj'kah, who had up till now kept his peace and seemed to be studying the elder. "And this is her…friend. Roj'kah.

The elder troll had caught Veya around the waist in an easy embrace that Zahri thought too familiar and entirely inappropriate. Veya seemed unfazed by the gesture and offered no protest to the contact, and in fact she responded by wrapping both of her hands around one of the elder's sinewy, tattooed arms, leaning into him affectionately. Zahri was momentarily reminded of the staid standoffish nature of her own people. Affection was not something to be put on display for any reason especially with someone who was not one's significant other. She was reminded again of one of the reasons she was so taken with troll culture. Veya seemed to take it all in stride to be essentially man-handled by a crusty old troll. Well, HER people would call it 'man-handling'…trolls would likely just call it simply greeting a beloved family member.

It was another reminder that Roj's behavior with her was utterly confusing.

Zahri favored the troll with a suspicious gaze and held out her hand. He looked oddly familiar. "A pleasure, sir. Call me Zahri, please. Everyone but Veya does."

And because apparently not enough awkward things had happened to her today, the grinning old troll gathered her proffered hand in his two huge ones and gave it a suave kiss on the palm. "Vereh pleased to meet ya, Zaaahriiii." he drawled in a low rumble. "I be Kahlan, Jark's old man."

Zahri's eyes widened as she wriggled her hand free, the tips of her ears burning up. Mercy, did these guys ever dial back the charm? "You're Jarkal's father?"

"Da one and only." He grinned at the raptor that was nudging Zahri's shoulder with a chuffing snout. "I know who ya be now. You be da she-elf dat couldn't seem ta get enough of cleanin' out da stables ova yonder once upon a time. I see ya hard work succeeded in convincin' ol' Zjolnir in partin' with dis pretteh girl." He scratched Ajia on the flank and crooned at her.

Zahri pursed her lips in annoyance at his flippant description of the back breaking labor she'd done for his people. Cleaning out stables indeed! There had been a lot more to it than that! Though she couldn't help being a tiny bit charmed by the gregarious old troll. His resemblance to Jarkal was uncanny.

"I thought I'd seen ya befo' tho all ya elves look da same so I couldn't be sure." he teased mischievously.

Zahri huffed but his joviality was contagious, she couldn't fight back her grin. Veya swatted him in rebuke for his insult but was giggling. "Hey! We could say the same thing about you trolls!"

He cackled at his 'daughter'-in-law and her friend's feeble outrage and reached over the priest's head to hold out a hand to Roj, which the younger took and dipped his head in respect as they shook hands. The elder spoke in their native language. "Whelp, you are the spitting image of someone I knew from my younger days in the old jungle before Thrall."

Veya disentangled herself from the old troll's embrace and pulled Zahri away when the men started speaking Zandali. "C'mon, let's go inside. Kahlan will probably talk his ear off. I'll introduce you to Jark's mother Tai'jin and Mishiki."

Roj peered at the elder in surprise, his eyes cutting to the retreating women. He grunted in amusement. "That was before my time, Master."

Kahlan waved off the honorific. "The name Zazos ring a bell?"

Roj'kah's eyes widened. "Zazos is my father. You know him?"

"I did. When we were young like you. Thought I was seeing him when you came through this morning."

Roj peered at the elder, trying to place him in his memory. He was positive he'd never met him before, or if he had, he'd been too young to remember.

"Your father didn't want anything to do with those of us loyal to Thrall. He was like a brother to me…until I embraced the ways of the Shaman…Thrall's ways. You don't know me because he wanted it that way." Kahlan answered the younger troll's wordless question.

"You are right when you say he wants nothing to do with Darkspear loyal to the Horde." Roj'kah set his jaw and looked away. He schooled his features to reflect indifference but Kahlan was canny and observant. This was a touchy topic for the young troll. He slapped the boy on the shoulder with a grin.

"You have the bearing and the build of a warrior. You fight for Thrall?"

Roj'kah regarded the shaman with surprise. "Yes. I serve alongside Sergeant Nazgrim out of Conquest Hold."

Kahlan whistled through his jagged teeth. Sergeant Nazgrim was well known for his achievements and exploits. Kahlan had met him once and he was not an orc to be taken lightly. He noticed the boy said he served alongside Nazgrim…"So you are a sergeant in Northrend?"

"I am…and I serve the Warchief proudly. He'll make it possible for us to reclaim what was taken from us." His countenance reflected pain and determination. "Even for those who are too full of foolish pride to appreciate a gift given."

Kahlan began packing the bowl of his pipe, nodding in agreement. "One day very soon, whelp…just be patient. Master Vol'jin will muster our people and we will deal with Zalazane. Maybe then your old man will see his error and see that we, the Darkspear, are strong…even standing with the Horde. Until then, just know that the majority of our people are grateful for soldiers like you." Khalan's seriousness turned to full-on teasing like flipping a swtich. "And soldiers like that pretty elf. C'mon, boy. Dinner won't eat itself."

Roj appreciated the old shaman's words. Such words would never come from his father, but they was meaningful all the same. His expression lightened considerably at the mention of the lovely Zahri. Kahlan led them to the large hut where the two women had disappeared.

They entered the dwelling to be greeted by chatter and laughter. A beautiful red-haired youngling with dainty tusks on the cusp of womanhood and a stunningly gorgeous statuesque matron who could only be her mother laughed with the the two elf women as they all busied themselves carrying platters of delicious smelling food out to a covered porch that faced the ocean. Roj'kah inhaled the familiar fragrance of home cooking and his heart clenched with longing for a moment as he was reminded of his boyhood home, long ago, run by his gentle mother…

He shook himself from melancholy thoughts and grinned when Zahri's eyes immediately gravitated to him as he and Kahlan walked in. Her shy blush was a beautiful sight, because he was sure it was especially for him. The way she so easily fit in to this environment made his heart swell.

"So dis be da rascal dat be jus' like mah Jark, findin' stray elf girlies." The matron set down a pitcher and turned to face them, cocking her hip as she regarded Roj'kah with frank amusement.

Roj dipped his head respectfully to the lady of the house. His ears heated up under the troll woman's inspection. "I 'tink I be da stray and she be findin' me." he quipped, though when his gaze found Zahri he winked at her.

Zahri's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "You are so full of it, Mr. Raptor Whisperer! Don't believe him for a second, Tai'jin."

The queenly female favored him with a look of keen direct scrutiny that only troll women were capable of. "Ya found 'er, ya gonna keep'er, mon?"

Zahri choked on her mango juice and Veya snorted. Mishiki scowled.

Roj'kah chuckled and waxed poetic, feigning drama, presumably to squirm out of answering Tai'jin's blunt and embarassing question. "One cannot cage so lovely a bird."

Zahri's face was enduring a painful blush as she leaned into the giggling Veya. There it was again! He was playing that game that seemed to have no rules. Was he sporting with her or was he truly interested in her? A this point in time, it was completely difficult to tell!

Tai'jin cackled loudly. "I be feelin' sorreh fo' all da sistahs out dere if all our boys start gettin' a taste fo'…strays." Her daughter huffed, clearly not amused. Mishiki loved Veya and was terribly grateful that she had saved her brother's life. But she regarded Zahri with detached coolness. One elf in this village was enough, and she didn't like the idea of fine looking men like Roj'kah getting tangled up with one. The young trolless dismissed the black haired rogue and turned her attention back to the warrior. She sighed dreamily. He was so handsome. She went back to making goo-goo eyes at him.

Tai'jin's attention slid to Kahlan sharply, her good humor gone at the sight of her mate inside her house with that loathsome hat on. "Oi! Mon, ya wanna eat? Den lose dat 'ting!"

Kahlan sighed in defeat. He took off his old fishing hat and caressed it lovingly, grumbling under his breath, "I ain't gettin' no shirt, woman…ya make me take off mah hat, dat's enough…"

Mishiki snatched the hat from her father and smashed it on her own head. "I'll hold it fa ya, Papa, make sure Mama don' burn it!" She danced away from him, shooting Roj not so subtle glances. Kahlan heaved a long suffering sigh of a man harassed on all sided by the women in his life. His eyes sparkled however, and he dropped gracelessly onto some huge cushions on the floor.

Tai'jin patted her daughter indulgently on the cheek. "S'long as he ain't wearin' it…"

"Ey! Why so much hate fa' mah hat? Dis be mah house. Mah castle. I be da king of mah domain. Don't I get a say?" The elder troll was feigning outrage as he made a grab for his wife. She cackled a laugh and didn't try very hard to deflect his grope and was pulled on top of him.

"Nope!" Veya and Tai'jin both crowed in unison, laughing like crazy.

Roj and Zahri exchanged amused glances, both thoroughly enjoying the entertainment this happy family provided.

They all had a wonderful time of fellowship, made even more enjoyable due to Tai'jin's exceptional cooking. Jarkal and his little sister Kali returned just in time for supper. They'd been out hunting, his wiry younger sister desperate to spend time with her older brother before he left her again. The big solemn hunter did not seem overly happy to see Roj, but neither did he seem surprised. He scooped up his little wife in his arms and the two seemed to forget the world around them for a few minutes as he embraced the tiny elf with an ardor filled kiss. His family acted like it was entirely normal and mundane and took no notice of the pair. Roj thoroughly enjoyed Zahri's embarrassment at the display and wished he had the nerve to follow Jark's example. His mind kept going to last night's kiss, and he really wanted to repeat it…but something held him back.

Roj marveled at the way Veya had become a bonafide member of this tight-knit family, and by extension so had Zahri. In their culture it was a Very Big Deal letting outsiders in like this. He suspected it was Veya's unshaking devotion to Jark and the fact that she had saved his life that was a big contributing factor to their acceptance of the elves into their midst. It stirred long buried emotions in him about his own family, His eyes kept straying to Zahri as they all talked and laughed and ate. Her eyes were shining and she looked positively radiant.

As the night wore on, and they all lounged sleepily on the porch enjoying the starry night and the sea breeze, Zahri let out a surprised squeak as she quite suddenly found herself pulled into the big warrior's lap. She wasn't complaining as she nestled against him, yawning hugely. Even if this was just a game to him, it sure felt nice. No one seemed to pay them any mind or act scandalized or shocked that he would do such a thing. Her sudden proximity to the troll reminded Zahri of the low pitched hum that seemed to constantly rumble in the his chest, each time he let out a breath, almost a purr. She grinned and boldly lay her head right over his heart. Maybe he only did it when he was content.

For his part, Roj was giddy with delight that this little one responded so favorably to his embrace. He rubbed the bottom of his tusks gently on the top of her silky head and looked at the others. Kahlan held his own wife close as he smoked lazily on his long pipe. The picture the two made pierced him, reminding him sharply of his own parents. The image Veya and Jark made was even more striking. The fact that they adored each other was clearly evident. Each pair were lost in their own private conversations.

Zahri idly toyed with a few of his dreadlocks, staring off into space. She could certainly get used to this easy affection. She murmured, "What a perfect, lovely day this has been…"

His hold on her tightened briefly and he rumbled in answer, "Aye…it has been."

She giggled when she noticed the faint outline of Ajia and Sefu curled up together in the shadows of some palm trees down by the beach. "There must be something in the air." she whispered conspiratorially as she pointed at their mounts.

She froze when she sensed him leaning in to inhale her hair. She thought she'd felt his tusks glancing over the top of her head but surely that had been an accident? She sucked in a breath at the feel of his fingers lightly brushing her hip in idle circles and the movement of his tusks rubbing her head seemed almost rhythmic. Again, was this part of the game he played and just doing what trolls do? Or was it specifically _her_? She shivered. He snickered in response to her question. "I knew ol' Sefu be havin' good taste in da ladies."

Zahri's heart skipped a beat. She thought she caught the hidden meaning behind the teasing words. His eyes found hers and she was startled at the sincerity she saw there. Her elven nature threatened to overtake her as a shrill voice of damnable reason tried to interject in her thoughts that this was not proper, that she had no future with this troll, that she would far outlive him, that she was Sin'dorei and should not seek out the embrace and favor of one like Roj'kah…so many thoughts that she did not have the desire to face right now. If ever.

She was sublimely content, sitting here wrapped in his closeness. The embrace was not one of intimacy, rather it spoke of easy affection. For someone like Roj, such closeness was possibly commonplace and meaningless, though the intense earnestness in his gaze gave her reason to believe and hope. This could be something more. She was falling for him hard. She would take each day as it came and not worry about the rest.

A/N — These first few chapters have been sort of 'first date flutters' for Roj and Zahri. Review and let me know what you think! Next chapters, the pace picks up considerably :)


End file.
